The Nice Girl
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: Draco Malfoy is now head of the family business. His investors feel that he is too much of a party boy. To show his maturity Draco must date a nice girl: Ginny Weasley. D/G
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just finishing another story and I've had this first chapter written on my computer for awhile, but I've just never had the urge to continue it. Finishing the other story has inspired me and now I'm exciting to keep writing! Please read and review! I hope you enjoy!

**The Nice Girl**

Chapter 1

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy," his secretary Jill said as he walked into the office, a wave of cool fall air following him in. This winter had been exceedingly cold, and Draco hated it.

"Good Morning, Jill," Draco said, "What's on my schedule this morning?"

"At 9 you have a meeting with a representative from Gringotts and at 11 a brunch with Mr. Zambini."

"And right now?" Draco asked, noticing his office door was open.

"Press Management," Jill said quietly, "They're here to talk about this morning's headline."

Draco sighed, but slowly walked into his office. At 24 years old, he felt he shouldn't have to deal with things such as press management, but after both of his parents had died his last year of school he was the only one left to handle the family business. As he walked in two men and a woman stood up saying, "Good Morning Mr. Malfoy."

"Good Morning," he was tired of people saying that. This was a morning far from good, "Please, sit," he said, hanging his rain soaked cloak on the door.

As they sat, one of the men said, "Mr. Malfoy, we're here to discuss your newest scandal."

"And which would that be?" Draco asked, sitting behind his desk.

"The woman put a newspaper on his desk and said, "This one." The picture showed him in an extremely compromising position with a black haired woman. A woman that was not his fiancé.

"Oh, yeah, that," Draco said off-handedly, "What about it?"

"Some of your investors have been a little wary of you recently and are threatening to stop the flow of money," the first man said.

Draco sighed; that was not good, "What do you suggest I do?"

The second man finally spoke, "You need to be in a serious relationship with a nice, sensible girl."

"I don't know any nice, sensible girls," Draco said, smirking.

"We thought about that," the first man said.

The woman sat a file in front of him, "So we picked a girl for you."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny Weasley ran into work, apologizing to Luna and grabbing clean scrubs. After quickly changing she put her street clothes into her locker and saying, "Sorry Luna, my family blew up this morning, thanks for covering for me."

"Anytime," Luna said smiling. They both grabbed a chart from the desk before heading into the hall, "Is everything ok?"

"I guess," Ginny sighed, "Mum went to visit Ron at his flat this morning and she found him with a woman. I guess the woman was younger than Ron and now she's saying it's too inappropriate for him to date woman so much younger than him."

"Wow," Luna giggled, "She found him in bed with a woman? How embarrassing."

Ginny shrugged, "It's not the first time. I just think she's making a big deal out of it, I mean, Fred is, what, six, seven years older than you?"

"Six," Luna confirmed.

"And Mum didn't have a problem with you two marrying," Ginny sighed again, "I guess I'll never understand her."

"If you think she's hard on your brothers, wait until you're in a serious relationship, she's going to drive you crazy," Luna said.

"I was in a serious relationship," Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, with Harry," Luna giggled again, "I'm sure your mum would have married Harry if she could have."

Ginny giggled too and headed down the hall to her first patient.

After eight and a half hours Ginny changed back into her street clothes before putting her hair up in a messy bun and walking out into the rain. She only lived a few short blocks from the southern entrance to St. Mungos, so she would usually walk to and from work. About half way to her flat she entered a small cafe saying, "Hey Tom."

"Hey Ginny," the older bartender said, "The usual?"

"Please," she paid him and sat at one of the small booths. Her food was placed in front of her and she had started eating when a voice said, "Weasley?"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

After all his meetings and phone calls, 8:00 found Draco staring down at the open file on his desk. He was trying to convince himself this was a bad idea, but he wasn't succeeding.

The file was basic:

-Age: 22  
-Date of Birth: August 11th  
-117 W. 31st Street, London.  
-Workplace: St. Mungo's

It held no other details about her except for an issue of Witch Weekly from years earlier. Surprisingly she was on the cover. He hadn't seen the issue, he didn't read Witch Weekly. It was Ginny wearing a power suit. She was straddling a chair, showing an excessive amount of thigh and cleavage. It almost made his mouth water. He flipped open the magazine and quickly read the article. It was about her Quidditch career. She was leaving the Harpies to finish her studies and become a nurse at St. Mungo's.

He looked back at the cover and let his eyes skim over her body. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty. Red hair framed a creamy freckled face adorned with caramel brown eyes. But she also wasn't breath-taking. She was slightly overweight, short and small busted, making her normal. Nothing amazing.

That was why Draco had never given her attention, or even noticed her. Draco Malfoy didn't date normal women. His last three girlfriends: supermodel, actress, fashion designer. His fiancé had been an heiress.

Ginny Weasley was a nurse who came from a poor family.

She wasn't exactly his type.

After another half an hour of staring at her picture, imagining her at a restaurant, at his favorite club, at his house, in his bed, naked, he finally grabbed his coat and headed towards St. Mungo's.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny turned quickly, recognizing his voice. He was sitting at the table behind her, long legs stretched out in front of him. She let her eyes skim over him. Same chiseled face, platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was taller and more well built, dressed in an obviously expensive suite. He looked primped.

Her mind wandered slightly, thinking of him in a more sexual way, but she shook her head and almost snorted with laughter; he was too much of a pretty-boy for her. Finally she said, "Good Evening Malfoy."

Surprisingly he sighed and said, "Why do people keep saying that? It is certainly not a good evening, it's raining and cold."

"Ok," she said calmly, trying not to show her surprise, "Have a bad evening for all I care," and she turned back to her food.

He immediately moved to her table and sat across from her saying, "It's rude to turn away from people."

"It's rude to interrupt people while they're trying to eat," Ginny snapped back.

"It's rude not to share," he said pointedly.

She slammed her fork down on the table, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night," he said.

Without a second thought she snapped, "No."

"Why won't you?" he asked, looking slightly flustered.

"Why would I?" she retorted, sending a glare at him.

"Do you want a list?" he asked, preparing to give a speech.

"No, I want you to go away," she stood up and grabbed her bag before walking away. He followed her. After a few blocks she said, "Seriously Malfoy, what do you want?"

"You," he said bluntly.

She didn't stop walking, "Ha ha, you're hilarious," she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," he said.

She turned to face him, "Then prove it," she said before walking into an apartment building and slamming the door behind her. Draco growled angrily and stalked away from the house.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

This was not going to be a good week. His Monday had already been ruined by that Weasley girl – he had tried to forget the previous night- and now Jill's voice rang out from the speaker, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson is here to see you."

He scrunched his nose and pressed the button on his speaker before growling, "Send her in." A moment later his doors banged open and Pansy strode in, a cloud of cigarette smoke following her. Draco stood up and said, "Pansy, this is a surprise."

"Lizzy sent me to talk to you," Pansy said abruptly.

"Ah, Elizabeth," Draco said fondly. Elizabeth Fox was his fiancé, or ex fiancé. "How is she doing?"

"Horribly," Pansy said sitting.

Draco followed suit, sitting behind his desk, "Why?"

"She was fine with your little escapade with that slut. What's her name?"

"Kristin," Draco answered. He tried to resist a smirk; Kristin was wonderful.

"Yes, but now," Pansy gave him a look, "Ginny Weasley? Seriously Draco, what's going on?"

Draco almost fell backwards in his chair. Luckily he caught himself and tried to make it look like he was just spinning his chair before he asked, "How do you know about that?"

"You were near St. Mungo's. Obviously there were other wizards there," Pansy snapped, "Don't be an idiot Draco, she'd a Weasley, trash, not nearly good enough for you."

"So who _is_ good enough for me?" he asked, "Elizabeth? Wasn't she fucking my pool boy?"

Pansy crossed her legs, causing her already short dress to rise even higher up her long legs, "I wasn't referring to Elizabeth."

Draco admired her legs and said, "Ms. Weasley is just a pawn. I have no real feelings for her. My investors believe I'm too wild. Press management suggested that I date a 'respectable' woman."

"So what's your plan?"

"Pretend to have a relationship with her, make her fall in love with me and then have her do something horrible." Pansy looked at him, an obvious question on her face. Draco sighed and answered the unvoiced question, "Something horrible like sleep with another man. Then I'll look like the responsible one and I can date someone who is actually worth my time."

"Someone like?" Pansy prodded.

Draco shrugged, smirking. He glanced at the clock and said, "If you'll excuse me, I have a brunch in twenty minutes."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny walked into work early the next day. Luna smiled and said, "There's something waiting for you in the break room." Ginny gave her a puzzled look and carefully walked into the break room. Her jaw dropped at the sight of a gorgeous bouquet of red roses. There was a note attached and to Ginny's surprise, it made her blush.

Ginny,

It was wonderful to see you again. You're even more beautiful than I remembered.

-Draco Malfoy

Luna read the note over Ginny's shoulder and gasped, "These are from Draco Malfoy? Why is he suddenly interested in you?"

"Don't ask me," Ginny said shrugging. "I ran into him last night after I got off work and he asked me out. Of course I said no, but God, he's such a prat."

"Wait, he asked you out?" Luna's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"Yes, but I said no," Ginny repeated.

"Why?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Because," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "He's Draco Malfoy. He treated me and my family, not to mention _you_, like shit all through school. Why would I go out with him?"

"Because he's gorgeous, has an amazing body and has been publically recognized as a Sex God," Luna said bluntly. "You're a beautiful _single_ woman who hasn't been on a date in months, let alone had sex in _forever_!"

"Luna, drop it," Ginny said, smiling, "I'm not going out with him." She threw the roses in the trash and walked out of the room. Luna trailed along behind her, protesting, but Ginny ignored her. "What charts do you have for me?" she asked the charge nurse.

The older woman handed Ginny a chart, "There's a man in curtain one. Says he's not sure what's wrong, but he thinks you can cure him. He requested you."

Ginny gave her a puzzled look, but took the chart before walking to curtain one. Much to her dismay Draco Malfoy was draped on the bed trying to wrench his arm out of another nurse's grasp.

"Oh thank God!" he exclaimed dramatically when Ginny came in, "Nurse Ginny! I think I'm dying! My whole body aches and I have this pain in my chest. It all started when this gorgeous woman turned me down. I asked her out to dinner and she said no. I think I'm suffering from a broken heart!"

"Or a dented ego," Ginny said bluntly.

"Ginny, I can't figure out what's wrong," the other nurse, Christy, said sounding panicked. "He refuses to see a doctor, and he'll only see you. He won't even let me take his blood pressure!"

"Don't worry Christy," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "You can go. I'll take care of him."

Christy left on the brink of tears and Ginny turned on Draco. "What are you playing at Malfoy?"

"Go out with me," he said.

"No."

She turned to walk away, but Draco said, "You're just going to leave me here untreated? That's bad nursemanship."

"That's not a word, Malfoy," Ginny snapped.

"It is too," he said testily.

"Says who?"

"Says me, and I'm a Malfoy," Draco concluded. "Now, you should probably give me a checkup. After all, we wouldn't want rumors to go around about how uncaring Nurse Ginny is. And I could die from a broken heart. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

Ginny glared at him and rolled her eyes, "Of course. The death of Draco Malfoy would be a truly tragic event." Sarcasm practically dripped from her words. She stomped back to the bed and said, "Hold out your arm." She quickly took his blood pressure and listened to his lunges. After a few other routine procedures she said, "You seem to be in perfect health Mr. Malfoy, now, if you'd excuse me, I have real patients to see to."

She walked out and immediately he was behind her, grabbing her arm. He pulled her close to him and she collided into his chest. It knocked the wind out of her giving him the chance to say, "Go out with me, tomorrow night."

"W-what? No!" Ginny said angrily.

"Why not?!" he asked angrily.

"Because I think you're a prat," Ginny said bluntly. "Now if you could just let me go." She could feel the eyes of every nurse on her and Draco. "I really need to get back to work."

"Ok, I'm a prat, but that doesn't mean you can't go out to dinner with me," said Draco, ignoring the looks from the nurses.

Ginny could see Luna gaping at them from over Draco's shoulder. Her heart sank; she knew her only option was to say, "Ok Malfoy. I'll give you a chance, but don't think this is going to become a regular thing."

"Great," he stepped away from her, "I'll pick you up at your place at eight tomorrow night. Dress nicely, we're going somewhere fancy."

"Fine," Ginny turned to walk away from him.

"Oh, Ginny," he called.

"What?!" she exclaimed, turning to face him.

"Thanks for fixing my broken heart!" She swung her chart at him, trying to hit him, but she missed. He laughed and dodged the file before walking out of the clinic.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you like it! Please review!! (P.S. – Harry Potter isn't mine.)

Chapter 2

Ginny glanced at herself in the mirror making sure she saw every angle of her body. The dress hugged her tightly, but fit nicely around her hips. Luna walked up from behind her and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny was lucky enough to live with Luna and Fred. She and Luna were able to remain best friends even though Luna was married. Luna smiled at Ginny through the mirror and said, "If a Malfoy follows you home, you're allowed to keep him."

Ginny glared at Luna and said, "If a Malfoy follows me home he's sleeping in your room."

Luna giggled and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled begrudgingly. "I should probably go downstairs soon. Malfoy will probably be here shortly."

"He's sitting in the living room with Fred," Luna said off-handedly.

Ginny gaped at Luna, "Why didn't you tell me?!" She took one more look at herself in the mirror. The dress was strapless and had a nice pencil skirt. It was a lovely dark green that nicely complimented her hair and eyes. Luna thrust shoes at Ginny and Ginny pulled them on her feet before grabbing her bag and scampering downstairs.

She ran into the living room and slammed right into Draco who was walking out. "Oh, Ginny, love, I was just coming upstairs to find you. I thought we could have a moment alone in your room." Fred glared at Ginny from over Draco's shoulder.

Ginny pushed Draco away from her and said, "Come on Malfoy. We might as well get this evening over with."

He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his side before asking Fred, "Hey, you want a picture or something to remember this joyous night?" Ginny's elbow collided nicely with Draco's stomach. He seemed to barely notice, but the murderous look on Fred's face made him say, "No? Ok, then we'll be off."

Ginny let him lead her out onto the doorstep and he quickly apparated them away. They arrived in front of a gorgeous hotel, and, before Ginny had time to ogle, Draco took her arm and led her inside. "We have reservations," he said quietly to the maître d.

The man barely looked at them before asking snootily, "Name?"

"Malfoy," Draco drawled.

The man's head shot up and he said, "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't see you there. Your regular table I presume?"

"No," Draco said, shocking the man, "I think we would like a table by a window."

"Yes sir," the man scurried away.

Ginny looked up at Draco and asked, "Your regular table?"

Draco grinned mischievously at her, "I have a privet room here reserved for," he paused, "privet activities." Ginny almost barfed. A moment later they were seated by a window that overlooked a harbor.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Venice," Draco said shrugging and taking a sip of his wine. Ginny gaped at him and he ignored her. "So tell me about you."

"You pretty much know everything about me," Ginny said, sipping her wine. It was delicious, "We _did_ go to school together."

"Sure, you have six brothers, two parents, the burrow, Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda. Tell me more."

"Well, after I left Hogwarts I joined the Harpies. That lasted a few years but then I decided to pursue my career in nursing. I was engaged for a few years, but that didn't work out," she shrugged, "So here I am."

"Engaged to who?" he asked.

"Harry," she said quietly, "But he decided to marry someone else."

"I always knew he was a dumb ass."

Ginny smiled softly, "Thanks."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Surprisingly enough I had a great time tonight," Ginny said, turning to face him.

He smiled softly, "I did too. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Yeah right Malfoy," Ginny said sarcastically. "We agreed, one date only."

"You'll change your mind," he said.

"Oh really? How do you know that?" she asked, surprised.

In one motion he leaned down and kissed her. Her first thought was to push him away, but then his tongue found hers and instead she wrapped her arms around him. Too soon his lips broke away from hers and he smirked down at her. "I'll pick you up Thursday at nine. We'll have breakfast."

Before she could protest he was gone.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"I'm going to kill him!" Ginny exclaimed as Luna braided her hair. "He thinks that he can just swoop in and kiss me and that I'll just go along with it, but boy is he wrong! I'll teach him, that stupid prat. He needs to keep his lips to himself!"

Luna stifled a giggle and Ginny glared up at her. "I'm sorry," Luna said quietly, "It's just that I find this whole situation kind of hilarious."

"Hilarious? Hilarious?!" Ginny thundered. "I'll show you hilarious! I'm going over to his office today to teach him a lesson. I'm not going to breakfast with him tomorrow! I don't like the stupid prat!"

"Of course you don't," Luna said supportively, "But Ginny don't you think you're being a little overdramatic about this?"

"Overdramatic?!" Ginny yelled. "That man thinks that he can just have everything he wants! Well he's wrong! He can't have me!"

Luna shrugged and said, "Whatever, I don't want to put my nose in your business."

"Good," Ginny snapped. She humphed and folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. Draco Malfoy was not going to win.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Draco slumped in his chair, ignoring the short dark haired man who was giving a presentation. Finally the man said, "And that is why I feel that we should be using healthier models for our ads."

"Thanks," Draco said off-handedly. Healthier models? Yeah right, like that was ever going to happen. "Your presentation is greatly appreciated." The man smiled and gathered his papers, folders and posters before walking out. Draco groaned and rubbed his forehead before pressing the button on his speaker, "Jill, do I have any other meetings this afternoon?"

"A representative from Press Management will be coming in shortly to discuss your progress with Ms. Weasley."

Draco groaned again, "Thank you."

He turned off his speaker and kicked his feet up onto his desk before sighing and relaxing back. What was he going to do? His investors were constantly on his back, press management was driving him crazy, and Ginny seemed to hate him, not to mention Pansy seemed to think she was the next Mrs. Malfoy. Yes, his time with Pansy was great -he had shagged her that morning on the same desk he was sitting at- but he could never marry her.

His speaker buzzed and Jill said, "Mr. Malfoy, Fiona from Press Management is here."

Draco sighed, but leaned over to press the button on the speaker, "Send her in." A moment later there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The tall woman walked in, shutting the door behind her. Draco stood up and shook her hand, "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for seeing me," she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I have been sent to hear about your date with Ms. Weasley yesterday."

"It went well," Draco said shrugging. "We had a nice long shag. Trust me, that woman is anything but a good girl."

The woman eyed him blankly before saying sarcastically, "You're hilarious Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked at her and leaned back in his chair before saying, "What do you want to know, love?"

Fiona glanced down at the clipboard she was holding and said, "Question one: How did you get Ms. Weasley to agree on a date with you?"

Draco shrugged, "It was easy really. I sent her some roses, which I suspect were promptly thrown in the trash, and then I annoyed her enough until she went out with me."

Fiona arched an eyebrow at him and then said robotically, "Question two: Where did you take her for dinner?"

"I took her to a little restaurant in Venice," Draco said, "We ate food."

The woman rolled her eyes before looking down at her clipboard. She scribbled a few notes before looking back up at him and asking, "Question three: When are you going out with her again?"

"Tomorrow morning, we made breakfast plans."

"Finally, question four," she eyed him, "How do _you_ feel about Ms. Weasley?"

Draco watched her, confused. "I feel that she is," he paused, "… smart?"

"Smart?"

"Yep," Draco nodded confidently, "Smart."

"Ok," Fiona shrugged and scribbled a few more notes. "Breakfast won't work tomorrow morning. You'll have to cancel. Instead you'll take her to the gala tomorrow night. I'm sure she has something appropriate to wear. Make sure that, even though you're in a public place, she is the center of your attention. You're taking her to the gala to introduce her to the public. Yes, they all know who the Weasleys are, but Ginny has never been associated with you before. You're not admitting that you're dating her, you're just bringing your connection into the public eye."

"Fine," Draco said sighing.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but the doors to his office slammed open and Ginny stalked in saying, "Listen here Malfoy. You have no right to go around kissing innocent women! Especially innocent women named Ginny! I'm not going to breakfast with you tomorrow, we agreed that it was one date and one date only!" Suddenly Ginny's eyes landed on Fiona and she snapped, "Who is she? Another one of your torture victims?"

Fiona stood up smoothly and held her hand out to Ginny. Ginny eyed it suspiciously before shaking the woman's hand. Fiona smiled maliciously, "I'm Fiona. I'm an employee of Mr. Malfoy's."

"Employee?" Ginny eyed Fiona's short skirt and excessive amount of cleavage, "Which department?"

Draco interrupted them saying, "Ginny, love, I'm glad you're here. I was going to owl you later today to tell you that I have to cancel our breakfast plans. We're going to a gala instead."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Ginny erupted, "What part of 'One Date Only' do you not understand?"

Draco ignored her and said, "Thank you for your advice Fiona, I'll see you tomorrow morning for the board meeting." Fiona left quickly and Draco turned to Ginny, "So I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow evening?"

Ginny growled and stuck her face in his face. He backed up so she had him pinned against his desk. "No!" His eyes dropped to her lips and she quickly smacked a hand over his mouth, "Don't you dare think of kissing me! I said no and I meant it! I don't like you, I've never liked you and I don't want to go out with you!"

She started to walk out, but he grabbed her arm, "I think you're lying."

She glared up at him, "I assure you, I'm not."

"Then why did you kiss me back?" he asked bluntly. Ginny gaped at him, stuttering for words, but no sound came out of her mouth. "Exactly," he smirked down at her, "You like me." He walked behind his desk and sat down, "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Ginny stood there for a few minutes, trying to speak, but nothing came to mind so finally she turned and walked out.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Stupid prat," Ginny mumbled as she sat stubbornly at the kitchen table.

"I do hope you're not talking about me," Luna said from above her. She was carefully parting Ginny's hair and putting it in a lovely up doo for the gala that evening. "I know it's hard Ginny, but maybe you should just give Draco a chance."

Ginny snorted, "Of course you would say that. You believe in 'soul mates' and 'true love.' I don't believe in that Luna. I'm sorry, but I honestly believe that Draco Malfoy is an ass."

Luna shrugged, "Well, you're probably right. I finished your hair. Do you want help getting into your dress?" Ginny nodded and the two women scampered upstairs excitedly.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Draco straightened his tie and fixed his hair once more before saying, "Pansy, love, I'm leaving soon. Please be gone before I get home. Hopefully I won't be alone in bed tonight."

Pansy groaned and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing her naked body against his back. "Come back to bed, Draco. Who cares about the Weasley girl? I can please you a thousand times better than she can."

"That's not why I'm socializing with her Pansy," Draco turned to face her, ignoring her perfect breasts that were pressed wonderfully against his chest. "I'm with her to better my reputation. Now, seriously, I have to go. Please get your stuff together and leave." Draco turned and walked away from her. He stepped out onto the front step of the Malfoy Manor and apparated to Ginny's apartment.

Once again Fred answered the door. He barely acknowledged Draco before walking back into the living room. Luna rushed downstairs saying, "Oh, Draco. I'm so glad you made it here safely."

"It's not a very dangerous journey," Draco pointed out, puzzled.

"Of course it's not," Luna said smiling, "But Fred has a list of easy ways to murder you."

"He's not the first person to hate me," Draco shrugged. Steps started down the stairs and Draco smirked at Luna, "I suppose she's planning on cursing me tonight?"

Luna leaned forward and whispered, "Be wary of your champagne."

Draco chuckled, but the smile vanished off his face when Ginny emerged. His jaw dropped open a little bit and Ginny blushed under his gaze. The dress she was wearing that night was completely different from their previous date. Tonight her dress was a deep royal blue. It was floor length and had a small trail. It had a halter neck, but still dipped low between her breasts while the back exposed creamy pale skin, almost to her rear.

"How do I look?" she asked cautiously. He didn't answer, just gaped at her. "It's too much. I knew it was too much, I look like a hooker."

Ginny turned to go back upstairs but Draco grabbed her hand, "No, you look amazing."

She blushed again and said, "Thank you."

He offered her his arm and she took it, eyeing him carefully. He smirked down at her and said, "Do you want to have a quick shag before we go."

Ginny rolled her eyes and dropped her hand from his arm before smacking his shoulder. "And your one moment of kindness vanishes in the blink of an eye. Come on Malfoy, let's get this evening over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny was sitting stiffly, uncomfortably. Yes, the limo's seats were doing miracles to her butt, but she had never been in a limo before. She doubted she had even seen inside one, but here she was, sitting in a limo, her thigh pressed tightly against Draco Malfoy's. She tried her best to even her breathing, but her heart was pounding out of her chest; why was she so nervous?

It could be the fact that she was going to a huge party where there would be countless celebrities from both the magical and muggle communities, or it could be that she had just realized that Harry was going to be there. But, if she was completely honest with herself, she knew that the true reason she was nervous was because Draco was sitting next to her. In all their recent encounters she had never really had the time to give him a once over. Not to mention, even if she had been given an opportunity, she had been too busy yelling at him.

Now, on her way to the gala, she had a chance to watch him. He was looking out the window, not speaking to her, so he wouldn't notice her eyes skimming over his body. 'I'll start at his feet,' Ginny thought. Almost instantly she rolled her eyes.

He was wearing expensive designer shoes. Her eyes skimmed up his endlessly long less and to his torso. He was wearing a simple black suit, no tie, and the white shirt he wore was unbuttoned, revealing a good portion of his chest. His face was a chiseled as ever, and his blonde hair fell into his eyes. For some strange reason the car was filled with sexual tension. Ginny felt it and she knew Draco felt it too. As if Draco sensed her gaze, he looked over at her, and she looked away a minute too late. He had caught her staring at him.

She glared out the window. His reflection was prominent in the glass so Ginny could see the trademark smirk cross his face. She wanted to turn around and slap the smirk away, but she resisted. In just a few short minutes the limo pulled to a stop. For the first time since they got in the limo, Draco spoke, "Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded nervously and before she had a chance to change her mind the driver opened the limo door and Draco stepped out. He leaned back in and offered his hand to Ginny. She eyed the offered hand cautiously and then took it. He helped her out of the car and as she straightened up she gasped. She hadn't realized this was a _red carpet_ event. Instantly photographers were snapping pictures of them and instinctively Ginny stepped closer to Draco.

He looked surprised to suddenly find her body pressed against his, but a moment later he smirked and laced his fingers with hers again before walking down the carpet. Ginny tried to smile at the cameras, but she wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. After a moment Draco leaned down to her and whispered, "Try to act natural. Smile."

Ginny glanced up at him and smiled softly. He nodded and smiled back down at her before they continued down the carpet. When they finally got to the main doors, Draco held one open for her and she practically ran in.

"You can breathe now," he said, laughing.

She glared up at him, "I wish you would have told me that people were going to take pictures of us."

He shrugged, "I guess it's just a normal thing for me." Ginny sneered at him, but said nothing. Suddenly she realized that they were in a large convention center. There were multiple famous couples parading around the room, smiling and shaking hands with other couples. Once again Ginny moved closer to Draco and, surprisingly, he put his arm around her shoulders protectively.

Much to her dismay the first couple that Draco pulled her to was a tall, thin, blonde woman on the arm of her husband, Harry Potter. Ginny tried not to flinch away from Harry's gaze on her, but it was near impossible. Draco's arm moved from her shoulders down to her waist where he slipped a hand in her dress to let it rest against her bare hip. He smirked at Harry as if to say 'she's mine.' Harry glared at him, but Draco ignored the look, saying, "Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter, what a surprise."

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Malfoy," Harry's wife, Nicole, said smiling. "We haven't seen you in ages." She looked over at Ginny and her jaw dropped. She had obviously not recognized Ginny. "Oh my gosh, Ginny, what a pleasant surprise."

"It's nice to see you too," Ginny said breathlessly. She was trying to ignore Draco's fingers as they inched across her hip and drew soft circles on her skin. Ignoring it was impossible, and she felt heat spread through her body.

"What are you doing here with Malfoy?" Harry asked harshly.

"Oh, Ms. Weasley and I have been in contact for months, haven't we love?" Draco asked sweetly. Ginny stared up at him, confused, but instantly saw the look in his eyes.

"Yes, of course," she said wrapping her arm around his waist, "Draco and I have been," she paused and then said suggestively, "friends for quite some time."

Draco smirked down at her and said, "We should probably go greet some other people, I think I see the Zabini family over there, love. It was great to see you again Potter." Ginny smirked up at Harry before letting Draco lead her across the large room.

When they reached the bar Draco's hand finally slipped back out of her dress and Ginny gingerly started breathing again. He offered her a glass of wine and she took it before saying, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, sipping his wine.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to blow Harry away," she shrugged, "You finally helped me do it."

Draco smirked and said, "Trust me, even if I hadn't been there you would have blown him away with that dress." Ginny blushed and smiled, but glanced back at Harry. Draco's smirk vanished and he said quietly, "He really hurt you, didn't he?" Ginny big her bottom lip and then nodded. They stared at each other, confused until Draco cleared his throat and looked away from her, "We should probably be socializing."

"Of course," Ginny took his arm again and they proceeded to walk around the room.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The next morning Ginny woke slowly, gently pulling herself out of the nightmares she'd been having. She sighed and tried to roll over, but an arm was wrapped tightly around her body, making it impossible. A soft groan escaped her lips and she said, "Can I get up?"

Luna yawned and said, "If you have to." She rolled away from Ginny, taking her arm with her. Ginny sighed and pulled herself out of bed. The instant her bare feet hit the floor, memories from the previous night flooded back into her mind. Draco, Harry, the gala. She groaned again and shoved her feet into her slippers. Draco had dropped her off at home and, surprisingly enough, hadn't tried to kiss her. Ginny had played it cool throughout the evening, but the instant she saw Luna she burst into tears. Seeing Harry with another woman was excruciatingly painful.

Fred was just walking out the door when Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs. He glared at her and pointed to the Daily Prophet on the coffee table, "Looks like you had a fun evening." He turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

She plopped down on the couch and instantly her jaw dropped open. The front page held a huge picture of her and Draco from the previous night. It was when they had been walking down the carpet and he had pulled her close to whisper, 'Try to act natural. Smile.' Somehow the photographer had caught them at the worst moment. The entirety of Ginny's back to the camera, but you could see the soft smile on her face as she looked up into Draco's eyes. Draco was smiling back down at her. Inset was another picture of them when they were in the convention center. The caption beside the picture said, "New couple Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley greet Weasley's ex-fiancé Harry Potter and his current wife Nicole." Ginny groaned and slumped back on the couch. That picture, that horrible picture, was going to be the bane of her existence. Harry and Nicole were facing the camera while Draco and Ginny had their backs turned. Ginny was looking up at Draco almost, lovingly, while Draco's hand was very obviously inside her dress.

The article was short, but simple:

_Future Mrs. Malfoy?_

_Draco Malfoy is usually seen with horrendously rich, beautiful, upper class women, so when we caught sight of him with Ginevera Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, we had to wonder. Has Draco Malfoy finally found marriage material in Ginny Weasley? The unconventionally beautiful Ms. Weasley has rarely been seen since her very public breakup with Harry Potter. What is the truth behind Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley's relationship? Only time will tell._

Ginny suppressed a scream and stood up. She slammed the paper down on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen.

Her slippers padded quietly across the wooden floors of the kitchen and she quickly made herself a cup of tea. She was had just cracked two eggs into a frying pan and was cutting slices of bread for toast when the doorbell rang. Startled, Ginny slipped and cut her finger. "Shit," she mumbled, reaching for a towel to stop the flow of blood. Instead of a towel her hand slammed into the open container of milk, splashing the liquid over the floor.

Still cursing Ginny rushed across the kitchen to grab a towel for her finger, but in the process she slipped on the wet floor. To stop her fall she grabbed the handle on the refrigerator, opening the door wide. Her strong grip made the fridge shake, sending cans of jam and bottles of butterbeer smashing to the floor. As Ginny grabbed the towel the doorbell rang again. She held her bloody finger to the cloth and hurried to the door.

She wrenched it open and gasped. "Draco?"

He turned around to face her and said, "Oh, good, you're here. I was wondering why it was taking so long for you to answer the door. Where are your house elves?"

"Unlike some people, we can't afford them," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "Now, what do you want?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, glancing past her into the living room.

"Do you have to?" Ginny asked, embarrassed about the mess she had made in the kitchen.

"Yeah," he nodded and pushed passed her into the house. Ginny slammed the door behind her and eyed him cautiously. He smirked down at her and let his eyes inspect her body. Ginny blushed under his stare. She was only wearing her pajamas: a pair of short shorts and a barely there see through old tank top. Nervously she folded her arms over her chest. His smirk widened and he opened his mouth to speak. Abruptly he shut his mouth and the look on his face instantly changed, "What's that smell? Is something burning?"

"Oh shit, my eggs," Ginny ran back into the kitchen. Instantly she slipped on the spilled milk and sliced her knees open on the shattered glass from the jars of jam. She crawled over the glass to the stove, cutting her hands open, before reaching up and turning the stove off. Carefully she used her bloody towel to move the now black pan off the burner. Sighing she turned around and found Draco in the door to the kitchen, staring at the scene, surprised. Ginny caught his eye and she immediately burst into tears.

"Fuck," Draco muttered. He hated crying women. Hurriedly he pulled out his wand, cleaning up the different spills around the kitchen. The jam was cleared and the glass was dropped into the trash can. Finally he walked over to her and grabbed her waist to help her hop up on the counter. He carefully inspected her knees. The healing spells were easy and within moments her knees were back to normal. He turned her hands up so he could look at her bloody palms. While he healed them he smiled up at her and said, "I learn more and more about you every day." She stared down at him, confused and he added, "For example, you obviously can't cook."

She laughed through her sniffles and when he finished healing her hands he looked up at her, brushed her hair out of her eyes and said, "You'll survive."

"Thanks," she sniffed. "I'm so sorry you had to see all this. This morning has just been horrible."

"Obviously," he said, laughing.

Ginny laughed too and wiped the tears off her face before sighing, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked quietly, "Because there's a big restaurant opening and we've been invited to attend."

"You're actually_ asking_ me to go with you?" she said, smiling softly, "This is a first. Usually you just tell me to be ready." He shrugged and she added, "_We've_ been invited?"

"Didn't you see the article in this morning's paper?" he asked.

She groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Well, after those pictures, we're the new celebrity couple," Draco shrugged. Ginny sighed and dropped her head down. He was standing between her legs, close enough to her so that when she dropped her head, her forehead landed against his chest. "So we've been invited to the restaurant opening tomorrow night, an art gallery opening this Saturday and on Sunday the Zabini's are celebrating their son's fifth birthday, but we were invited to that before the pictures came out."

Ginny looked up at him and said, "We can skip the openings, but I'd love to go to the birthday party."

She had startled him and it was obvious, "You want to go to the birthday party?"

Shrugging Ginny said, "Yeah, I love kids."

"Why don't we compromise," Draco offered. It was he turn to startle Ginny. "We'll go to the birthday party and the restaurant opening. We don't have to go to the art gallery," he shrugged, "I don't really even like art anyway."

Ginny slowly nodded and said, "Ok. Pick me up at seven."

He smirked and said, "Great," he turned to leave and then said, "Oh, I almost forgot my goodbye kiss."

She scoffed at him and said, "Keep wishing Malfoy."

He winked at her and said, "I will. See you tomorrow Weasley." He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Ginny waited until the door slammed shut before she hopped down off the counter and lugged herself upstairs to get ready for work. Breakfast was too much of a hassle.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pansy screamed his name as he thrust into her over and over. Draco groaned and Pansy wrapped her legs around his waist. Only a short time later Draco collapsed against Pansy's body, panting. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning. "God, Draco, you're amazing."

"I know," Draco rolled off of her and lay back on his bed. Pansy tried to wrap her arms around him, but he pulled away from her, "Don't Pansy." She glared at him and climbed onto him so she was straddling his waist. She ran her hands up his chest and behind his neck. He tried to push her away, but she held him tightly. "What the fuck Pansy, get off me."

"Draco, when are you going to realize that you should just drop this whole Weasley scam and settle down with me," Pansy said, stroking his cheek. He yanked his face out of her hand and pushed her off of him. She fell back on the bed, smirking up at him. "Don't be an idiot, Draco," Pansy sneered, "She's a waste of your time. There are bigger and better fish in the sea."

Draco stepped out of bed and pulled his boxers on, "Get out of my bed Pansy. Get out of my house."

Pansy scoffed, "You say that now Draco, but give it time. I'd say less than twenty four hours and you'll be back. You can't last long without a good shag."

"No Pansy, it's you who can't last long without a good shag," Draco snapped. "Anyway, even if I do need to fuck something, I have plenty of other women who are a thousand times better than you. Now, please, get out of my house." Pansy practically leapt out of bed and slapped his cheek. His head whipped back, and he grabbed her wrists. "Get. Out."

Pansy wrenched her arm out of his hand and grabbed her clothes before walking out of the room. Draco ran his hands through his hair and walked into the bathroom. He leaned against the counter and looked up at himself in the mirror. Why had he done that? He'd never been upset with Pansy. Yes, she irritated the shit out of him sometimes, but he had never yelled at her.

He heard his bedroom door slam open and he yelled, "Pansy, get out!" There was no response, making him sigh and walk back into his room, "Pansy, I said-," he froze. "Fiona? What are you doing here?"

The tall blonde woman smiled at him from where she was perched on the edge of his bed, "Good morning Mr. Malfoy."

"What are you doing here?" he repeated

"I came to ask about your evening with Ms. Weasley," Fiona held up the now day old issue of the Daily Prophet. "These are some interesting photos."

Draco smirked and took the newspaper from her. He eyed the pictures, "She looked shockingly sexy in that dress. I could barely keep my hands off her."

Fiona took the newspaper back from him and dropped it beside her on the bed. She stood up smoothly, approaching him. She circled him, scribbling notes on her clipboard. He eyed her cautiously and she asked, "Did Ms. Weasley enjoy the evening?"

"Who wouldn't enjoy an evening with me?" Draco asked suggestively.

Fiona arched an eyebrow at him and asked, "When are you taking her out again?"

"Tonight," Draco walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out clean clothes for the day. He set them on his bed and added, "We're going to a restaurant opening."

"Have you slept with her?" Fiona asked off-handedly, surprising Draco.

"I don't think that's your business," Draco said, pulling a tie off his tie rack.

"I think it is my business," she said pointedly. "Your personal life with Ms. Weasley isn't a personal life. You are dating the woman because of your reputation. Now, answer me, have you slept with her?"

"No," Draco shook his head, and corrected himself. "I mean, not yet."

"Not yet?" Fiona asked surprised. Instantly her pen darted across her clipboard, taking notes.

"No, not yet," said Draco, irritated, "Trust me, if I could have my way I would have shagged her after our first date."

"So you're sexually attracted to her?" Fiona asked.

"She's a beautiful, sexy woman. Any heterosexual man would be sexually attracted to her," Draco said bluntly.

Fiona raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Your opinion of her has changed." He looked at her, confused and she continued, "When we first handed you her file you said, and I quote, 'Weasley? She's short and frumpy. Definitely not my type.' What do you have to say about that?"

"Just because I think she's sexy doesn't mean I actually like her."

"Of course you don't," Fiona rolled her eyes. She turned and started walking out of his room. "Bring her flowers tonight."

"I don't do flowers!" he called after her.

"You do now!" she yelled back.

Draco cursed and marched back into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body before he sighed. This whole situation with Ginny was confusing him. Their relationship was serious, but not. He shook his head, he was confused. Physically he was attracted to her. God was he attracted to her. Every time he saw her, even the other morning when she was still in her pajamas, all he wanted to do was pin her to the couch and shag her. But, even though he was physically attracted to her, his relationship with her wasn't physical at all. On the other hand, he was also emotionally attracted to her, which not only confused him, but irritated him. Seeing her cry had brought out a side of him he hadn't seen before. Yes, he'd seen loads of women cry. He had broken up with more women then he could count, but he'd never felt the urge to wrap his arms around those women.

He cursed again and turned off the water to wrap a towel around his waist. He quickly dried off and combed his hair before pulling his clothes on. He admired himself in the mirror before grabbing his brief case and walking out.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny groaned and dropped her head on the front counter. Christy glanced over and asked, "What's wrong Gin?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Ginny sat up again and flipped through her charts, "I'm just exhausted. I barely slept last night." The truth was she had been at the Burrow until three that morning, her entire family interrogating her about Draco.

"How is Malfoy?" Christy asked.

Ginny groaned again and, once again, let her head slam down on the desk, "Please, let's not talk about him."

"Oh, I love you too Weasley."

"Please tell me I'm imagining your voice," Ginny mumbled.

"Nope," she could practically hear him smirk.

"Damn," she looked up at him. "Are you stalking me or something?"

He smirked, but ignored her, "Gosh, this looks like a really hard job. What are you doing now? Sitting?"

Ginny scoffed and said, "What are you doing here Malfoy? I think it's quite obvious that you're unwanted."

"I just wanted to confirm our date for this evening," Draco said, leaning against the counter.

"I will go with you against my will," Ginny said bluntly. "Now please leave."

Draco looked around the clinic and said, "Actually, I think I'll stay here for a while."

Ginny groaned and, for the third time that day, dropped her head to the counter. "Ouch," she sat up again and instantly pressed a hand to her forehead. "I think I hit my head kind of hard."

He laughed and put a hand to her forehead. "I think you'll live."

She smiled and asked, "Seriously Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

He held up a brown paper bag and asked, "Can you take a break?"

"Sure," Ginny asked, confused. She walked out from behind the counter and they walked out of St. Mungo's and to a nearby park. When they found a vacant bench they sat down and he opened the bag. She grinned when he handed her a chocolate croissant. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he took one too and they ate in silence. When they finished Ginny looked up at him and giggled before grabbing a napkin and wiping a smear of chocolate off his lip. Even the soft contact made their eyes lock. Her hand gently dropped and, coincidentally landed on his thigh. Her body tingled and her pulse sped up. His eyes flickered back and forth from her eyes to her lips. Abruptly they both moved, practically jumping away from each other.

"Well, this was great," Ginny said awkwardly. "I should probably get back to work, but thanks."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. They both stood up and he shoved his hands into his pockets, nervously. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Great," Ginny started walking away, Draco hurriedly walked in the opposite direction. "Thanks again!" Ginny called after him.

Draco waved back at her, instantly regretting it. "God, waving? I don't wave," he muttered. "Bloody woman tries to seduce me in the middle of a public park!"

Ginny also hurried away from him and scampered across the street to go back into St. Mungo's. She ignored the curious look from Christy and walked into the break room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and took deep breaths. There was a soft knock on the door. Ginny turned around and opened the door. Luna walked in and shut the door. She turned to Ginny, but before she could say anything Ginny growled and threw herself down on the couch, "That stupid man is driving me crazy!"

"What did he do now?" Luna asked quietly.

"It's not what he _did_ do; it's what he_ didn't_ do!"

"Which is?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Kiss me!" Ginny exclaimed. "Draco fucking Malfoy just dropped by St. Mungo's to take my break with me and then he just tried to," she paused, stuttering for words, "tried to _molest _me in the middle of the park!"

"Molest you?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Yes," said Ginny stubbornly.

"Well," Luna shrugged, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Did I enjoy it?!" Ginny thundered. "Are you_ insane_?! I _do not_ enjoy any of the_ painful_ moments I have to spend with _that man_!"

"Obviously," Luna said calmly.

Ginny groaned and slumped back against the couch. "It just sucks."

"What does?"

"He's such a bloody prat, but all I want to do is rip his clothes of and shag him," Ginny mumbled. Luna burst out laughing and Ginny smacked her, "Don't laugh. It's a serious problem!" Luna tried to stifle her laughter, but she was having a hard time. "Seriously, Luna! You would shag him to if you were given the opportunity."

"You're right, I would," Luna said, smiling. "Don't get me wrong, I love Fred, and he's amazing in bed," Ginny scrunched her nose, disgusted, "But Draco Malfoy, and his bedroom, are quite famous."

"I know," Ginny said quietly. "And I could be in that bedroom, in that bed, with Draco Malfoy. And trust me, I wouldn't mind being there, but for some reason I can't do it."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked quietly.

"It's hard to explain." Ginny took a deep breath, "I'm insanely sexually attracted to him and yesterday morning, when he came over and healed my knees and hands, I saw a side of him that I've never seen before, but I can't help thinking there's something wrong. Something doesn't feel right."

"Ginny you're just being overly conscious," Luna said gently. "Ever since your break up with Harry you've been too emotionally protective. Listen to me, Draco Malfoy is obviously interested in you and you're just too scared to give him an opportunity. Loosen up a bit, give him a chance."

"You're right," Ginny said quietly. "I need to let Harry go. And I am a beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman. Even Draco Malfoy would be lucky to have me."

"Definitely," Luna nodded.

Ginny smiled and hugged the other woman, "Thanks Luna."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"God Blaise, I don't know what it is about her, but she's driving me crazy!" Draco exclaimed, pacing back and forth across the small office.

Blaise leaned back in his chair, grasping his clipboard and asked, "And how does that make you feel?"

"Cut the crap, Blaise," Draco snapped. "I'm not one of your patients."

"Ok," Blaise sighed and set his clipboard on his desk. "You need to calm down, sit down, and tell me what's going on."

Draco did as he was told, sat down on the couch and sighed. "Everything was going fine. I took her out multiple times, and I was only doing it for my reputation, but now. Everything is just," he searched for the right word, "Everything is just wrong!"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"It's like this," Draco explained. "Well after our first date I kissed her and she got angry and it was so," he paused, "cute. Then we had our second date and she somehow changed from cute to sexy." He groaned, "God, I almost ripped that dress off and shagged her right in front of her brother. Then I saw her the next morning and she had changed again to cute _and_ sexy. And then she was also helpless when she cried and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her, but, God, what is this?!" Draco dropped his head into his hands. "Then this morning I had a strange urge to see her so I went and bought croissants, which I_ never_ do, and I went to see her at work. At work!! Then we were in the park and that horrid woman did something! I don't know what it is, but she did it, and it was wonderful and I just wanted to fuck her!"

"Oh dear," Blaise said sighing.

"I know," Draco moaned. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You like her Draco," Blaise said bluntly.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Draco exploded. "I don't _like_ her!"

"Ok," Blaise shrugged, "Then you love her."

Draco's voice reached pitches that it never had before, "What?! _Love_ her?! Shut up!! I don't love her! That's gross!!!"

"Well you definitely have feelings for her," Blaise said, sighing. "And honestly Draco, it's about time. Now, please, get out of my office. I have patients to see and you're pissing me off."

Draco sighed, stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind him. He apparated to the Malfoy Mansion and pulled his suit out of his wardrobe. He quickly changed and took a deep breath. He quickly stopped at the market before apparating to Ginny's front porch.

Luna opened the door and smiled widely, "Hey Draco, come on in." Draco stepped into the house awkwardly and waited patiently for Ginny to come downstairs. When she finally appeared, she looked amazing. Tonight she wore a simple knee length black cocktail dress.

Draco smiled at her and carefully handed her the single rose, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she took the rose from him and abruptly leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she took his arm and they stepped out onto the porch before they apparated to the restaurant.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hope you all like it! Read and Review!! (p.s. Still don't own HP.)

Chapter 5

Draco walked Ginny to the door, laughing at something she just said. She turned around when she reached the door and said, "This was a great evening."

He smiled and said, "I'm glad."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you on Sunday," Ginny smiled and said, "Good night," before turning to open the door.

"Wait," Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Ginny spun to face him and crashed into his chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared up into his eyes. The thought of kissing her crossed his mind, but he pushed the thought away and asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Saturday?" she asked quietly, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Yeah." He licked his lips nervously.

"I have to work tomorrow afternoon, but my morning is free," Ginny offered.

"Can I take you to breakfast?" he asked quietly.

Ginny smiled, "I'd like that."

"Ok," he let her go and stepped down the stairs, "I'll pick you up at nine." He stared at her for minute before saying, "Good night, Ginny."

"Night," Ginny smiled and watched him go. She floated into the living room and up the stairs to her room where Luna was waiting excitedly. "There are no words," Ginny said quietly. "I had an amazing evening. You were right Luna. I'm really starting to like Draco."

"I'm glad," Luna smiled and hugged Ginny before walking to her own room. Ginny sighed and flopped back on her bed and tried to hold in her giggles. She sighed happily and stripped out of her dress before pulling her pajamas on and climbing under the blankets. That night her dreams were filled with Draco.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Draco sighed and pulled his tie off. He dropped it on the floor and glanced up at his bed. He did a double take and asked, "Fiona, what are you doing here?"

The blonde woman smirked at him from where she was laying, clothed, on his bed. "I thought I'd drop by and see how your date went." She stood up and sauntered over to him. The grey power suit she wore at work was fine in the office, but in his bedroom, it overwhelmed him. She carefully circled him and then asked quietly. "I hope it went well," she leaned over and blew 'well' into his ear, making him shiver.

"My date was fine," Draco said quietly. Fiona circled around in front of him and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. "It's a great new restaurant." She gently kissed his neck and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

He felt her smile against his neck, "You don't think I came over her just to talk about your date with Ms. Weasley, do you?" He wasn't sure what he was doing, but the next thing he knew, he had Fiona pinned to his bed, her skirt pushed up over her hips.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny paced nervously in the living room. Yes, it was early, only 8:45, but she was nervous. It was only thirty minutes ago that she realized that Draco had never seen her in street clothes. She had either been in her scrubs at work or in evening dresses. That had made dressing especially difficult that morning. She even went so far as to knock on Luna and Fred's door to ask Luna for help.

Now Luna sat wrapped in her bathrobe, watching Ginny pace back and forth. "Ginny please, sit down, you're making me nauseous."

"I'm sorry," Ginny sat down and wrung her hands nervously. She only had to wait a few minutes until the doorbell rang. "Oh shit, he's here."

"Go answer the door," Luna suggested.

"Ok," Ginny hurried to the door and pulled it open. "Draco, hi. How are you?"

Draco smiled and said, "I'm fine, how are you? You ready?"

"Yeah," Ginny grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder, "Let's go." She yelled goodbye to Luna and followed Draco out. They both apparated to Diagon Alley and had started walking down the street when Draco gently slid his hand down her arm to her hand. He laced his fingers with hers. Ginny smiled up at him and squeezed his hand gently.

Right before they arrived at the café a huge group of photographers seemed to appear out of nowhere to take pictures of them. Ginny smiled and greeted them politely, but ignored the questions they asked: 'How long have you to been together?' and 'When can we expect the wedding?'

Draco held the door open for Ginny and they walked in. "God, that's so crazy," Ginny said, smiling. "I don't know how you can consider that normal."

"You'll get used to it," Draco laughed. They took a seat and happily ate lunch together. When they were finished Draco paid, making Ginny protest; she wanted to pay for her half. But Draco pushed her hands down. Her hands dropped to his waist and he looked up at her, surprised. She stared back at him, also surprised. A smile slowly crossed his face and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders before hugging her tightly against his chest.

Half of Ginny was ecstatic to have Draco's body pressed against hers, but she was confused as to why he wasn't kissing her. When he let her go he laced his fingers with hers again and they walked out of the café.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Mum, please! I don't want to talk about him!" Ginny exclaimed early the next morning. "It's not a big deal. Yes, we've gone on a few dates, but that's it!"

"That's it?!" Molly screeched. "These pictures don't look like 'no big deal'!!"

"Mum!" Ginny yelled back, "Those pictures mean nothing!" Another article had come out in the Daily Prophet with pictures from the previous morning. Draco and Ginny holding hands, Draco and Ginny eating breakfast together and Draco and Ginny hugging. The article made Ginny want to barf.

"Ginevera, he's a Malfoy!"

"I know that Mum!" Ginny snapped, "But he's also a great guy!"

"He's probably only with you for one thing!" Molly yelled as she sliced bread for toast. "Men like him only want one thing Ginny, and when he gets tired of you he's just going to leave you. Face it Ginny, you're living in a dream land. You think that Draco Malfoy will change for you, but he won't, he's not a good guy."

"For you information," Ginny hissed, "Draco and I are not having sex." She spat the word 'sex' at Molly, making her flinch. "He never kisses me either. Why is it so hard for you to believe that a man might want me for me, Mum? I know you always wanted me to marry Harry and yes, I wanted to marry Harry too, but he's moved on Mum. He's in love with his wife and he doesn't want me. Why don't you understand that?"

"I do understand that," Molly said quietly. "I just want you to be happy and to have a good life. I just don't think that Malfoy can give that to you."

"You don't even know him," Ginny protested. "I'm sorry, Mum, but I really like him. I'm going to keep seeing him."

"Fine," Molly said stubbornly, "But I think you're making a big mistake."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"So she thinks I'm making a big mistake with you," Ginny explained, playing with Draco's fingers. "She just refuses to have an open mind about this."

Guilt shot through Draco's body, but he ignored it and said, "It's ok. I know most of your family hates me."

"All of my family hates you," Ginny pointed out.

Draco laughed and shrugged, "Ok, all of your family hates me, but it doesn't matter. I'm not dating your family, I'm dating you." Ginny smiled and nodded. She surprised him by leaning against him. His first instinct was to push her away, he never let woman cuddle with him, but instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. After a minute he asked, "Are you ready to go to Blaise's house?"

"Yeah," Ginny stood up and grabbed her bag. "Ready."

Draco stood up as well and he took her hand to side apparate with her to Blaise's house. They appeared in the middle of a huge yard and almost immediately they were surrounded by a huge group of children. Draco sifted through the pile of kids before grabbing one and balancing the boy on his hip.

"Uncle Draco, put me down!" the little boy giggled.

Draco smiled, surprising Ginny and said, "Liam, I want to introduce you to someone." Draco turned so the little boy could see Ginny. "This is Ginny, my girlfriend."

Ginny's heart jumped. His girlfriend? The little black haired boy looked down at Ginny and said, "You're short." Draco laughed and set Liam back on the ground. He looked up at Ginny and a grin broke out across his face. He grabbed Ginny's hand and said, "Come on, I have to show you my cake."

Ginny let the little boy pull her across the lawn to a long line of white tables piled with presents. At one end there was a large Spider Man cake. Liam pointed at it and said, "I love Spider Man."

"Wow, it's great," Ginny let the little boy babble on to her about the cake and his presents.

Suddenly arms snaked around her waist and she jumped, surprised. Draco leaned over her shoulder and whispered, "Hey love," in her ear.

Liam rolled his eyes and said, "You two are like Mommy and Daddy. Kissy and gross."

Draco and Ginny laughed as Liam stomped away. Ginny turned in Draco's arms and she wrapped her own arms around his neck. "I'm your girlfriend?" she asked quietly.

"If that's ok with you," Draco said smiling.

Ginny smiled back up at him and nodded before letting her gaze drop from his eyes to his lips. Finally, he leaned down and she could feel his breath against her face. Her eyes fluttered shut and his lips-, "Oh my goodness! Ginny! I've been so excited to see you!"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled away from Ginny to reveal a petite brunette woman rushing towards them across the yard. "Ginny, this is Blaise's wife, Jennifer."

"Oh, please, call me Jenny," the woman hugged Ginny and said airily, "Ginny, Jenny, it's like we're destined to be friends. Come with me, come on. Oh my gosh, I have so much to talk to you about! I have almost no witch friends. I'm a muggle after all, so I'm so excited to be friends with you!" Ginny glanced back at Draco who smiled and turned to talk to Blaise.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. She stared for a while before growling and pulling her pillow over her face. She screamed into her pillow and then collapsed back on her bed. Why was this so hard? She'd been on multiple dates with Draco, but he hadn't even kissed her. Ok, yes, he'd kissed her once, but she wanted a full session of snogging. She groaned and sat up in bed before pulling her slippers on and stomping downstairs.

"Good morning," Luna said cheerfully.

"I'm sexually frustrated," Ginny pouted.

"That's my cue to leave," Fred kissed Luna's forehead; "I'll see you after work love."

He left and Ginny took his seat at the table. "Luna, I'm just so ready for him to kiss me, but it's just not happening! We've had so many opportunities, but it never happens. God, and I'm also ready to sleep with him! I know it's so soon, but Luna," Ginny groaned, "I just want it."

"Be patient, love," Luna said quietly. "Draco is well known for his one night stands. You should be happy that he's taking it slow with you. It means you're special to him."

"You're right," Ginny sighed. "It's just really stressful, you know?"

Luna nodded, "And I don't want to make it more stressful, but don't forget tomorrow evening is your dad's birthday. We all have to go to the Burrow."

"Shit," Ginny mumbled. She scrunched her nose and said, "I'm going back to bed."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There are parts of this chapter that are a little (only a little) more sexually explicit than I usually write. I just feel that they add to the character of Draco. Please Read and Review, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 6

_Her hair, god that red hair, looked beautiful spread out over his pillow. He looked down at her and smiled. He could feel her breasts pressed perfectly against his chest. One of his hands snaked down her body, across her breasts, over her stomach and to her thigh. She groaned and arched her back as he slipped a finger under the waist band of her underwear. He dropped his head to her neck and kissed her creamy skin, leaving large red marks. Abruptly she reached behind her back and undid her bra, throwing it across the room. He admired her chest for an instant before kissing the sensitive skin._

_Suddenly her hands were on his body, moving down his chest, and the feeling of her nimble fingers playing with his boxers made his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. In happened in just a few seconds, but the next thing Draco knew, she tossed his boxers to the floor just as he tossed her underwear too. She grinned up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned himself and –_

Draco jumped awake, sitting up and putting a head to his forehead. He groaned, realizing that it was a dream and collapsed back on the bed. He glanced around the room and found his vision blocked by a large bulge in his boxers. He cursed and pulled himself out of bed, glancing at the clock. Two thirty. He was never going to get to sleep after this. Growling, he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower; he wasn't the type of guy who turned to his hand for relief. He stepped out of his boxers and glared down at himself. "Why now?" he moaned and then stepped into the shower.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny sighed and eyed the fireplace carefully. It was just a fireplace and Draco's house was just a house. Why was she so nervous? She carefully grabbed a handful of floo powder out of the homemade ceramic bowl Luna had made years ago. After a minute she tossed the powder into the fire and stepped in saying, "Malfoy Mansion."

An instant later she stepped out into a huge parlor. Her jaw dropped as she stared around the large room. She didn't have much time to admire because Draco rushed into the room saying, "Oh thank God you're here. I need your help. Which tie should I wear? The blue or the silver?" He held up two ties making Ginny giggle.

"You don't have to wear a tie," Ginny took them out of his hands and dropped them onto the couch, "And you don't have to wear a suit." She pushed the suit jacket off his shoulders and tossed it to the couch too.

"I don't?" he asked, confused.

"Of course not," she laughed, "This is a family birthday party, not a board meeting."

"Ok," he said, confused. Ginny reached up and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dark blue button up, then slid her hands down his arms so she could roll up his sleeves. She then pulled his tucked in shirt out of his pants so it could hang nicely at his sides.

"That's better," Ginny smiled. She stood back to look at him. He looked more relaxed than she'd ever seen him. "Are you ready?"

"Um," Draco looked down at himself and said, "I guess so."

"Great, let's go," Ginny grabbed a handful of floo powder and handed it to him before taking a handful for herself and throwing it in the fire and stating, "The Burrow."

When she saw the living room in the Burrow she stepped out and Molly immediately came up to hug her, "Oh Ginny we're so glad you could make it! It's been ages since we've seen you. How are you? How's work?" Ginny was about to answer when the flames in the fire place came to life again and Draco stepped into the room. Molly's mouth dropped open and she stuttered, "M-Mr. Malfoy, er, Draco, what a pleasant surprise…" Molly looked at Ginny and glared, her face practically yelled, 'Why didn't you tell me he was coming?!'

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you for having me. It's nice to finally meet you," Draco said calmly, surprising even Ginny.

"Mum, I'd like you to officially meet Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend," Ginny said confidently. Molly forced a smile across her face and greeted Draco. Ginny took Draco's arm and lead him out to the backyard where the rest of Ginny's overlarge family waited.

The sight of Ginny on Draco's arm made her family fall silent. It wasn't sunny, it was cloudy and the sound of distant thunderclaps could be heard over the silence. Finally Ron said quietly, "What is he doing here?"

"Everyone, this is Draco Malfoy," Ginny said quietly. It was harder to make the announcement to her entire family at once.

"We know," Bill said.

"My boyfriend," Ginny finished.

"What?!" almost everyone in the backyard burst out talking and yelling over each other.

Ginny groaned and looked up at Draco, "This is going to take a while."

It didn't take as long as she had thought. Only a few minutes later Ron turned to Ginny and snapped, "How could you date him Ginny? He's just like his father: cold and heartless. He's probably writhing inside thinking about how many mudbloods, halfbloods and blood traitors are here. He doesn't fit in here Ginny, are you crazy?"

Immediately George picked up where Ron had left off, "Ginny, he's not one of us. He's a Death Eater!"

"Excuse me," Draco held up a hand, shocking everyone and making them all fall silent. "I know you all hate me. Hell, I'd hate myself too if I were you, but I'm not here to please you or be anything that I'm not. I'm here because I care about Ginny. You can think I'm a Death Eater or that I'm exactly like my father, but I'm not." He turned and walked down the lawn leaving the Weasley family staring in silent awe.

Ginny glared at her family and snapped, "Thanks guys," before rushing after Draco. She caught him just as he made his way behind the broom shed. She grabbed his arm and said, "Draco, wait." He paused and she stood next to him behind the shed, out of sight from the rest of the Weasleys. "I'm sorry. I knew my family was going to do that."

"It's ok," Draco said quietly. The thunder rumbled over their heads, but the rain didn't come. Draco took a deep breath, "I know it's not easy for your family to trust me. I know it wasn't easy for you to trust me either. I didn't expect this to be easy."

He touched her cheek gently and she smiled up at him. "Thank you for understanding."

"Anytime," he said, smiling. He slid his hand to her shoulder and down her arm before it came to rest on her waist. His other hand rested on her waist too. Ginny's smile faded when she saw the look on his face. He was serious, extremely serious. When she didn't move he gently took her arms and wrapped them around his neck before putting his hands back on her waist and pulling her body tightly against his. She looked up at him, knowing that he was finally going to kiss her. His lips looked so inviting, so… sexy. His mouth lowered to hers, but before he kissed her he paused, letting his lips brush gently against hers teasingly. He was just about to kiss her when a large clap of thunder sounded right above their heads and a streak of lightning parted the sky. Suddenly, abruptly, it started raining, instantly soaking through their clothes.

Ginny laughed and looked up at the sky. The rain plastered her hair to her shoulders, neck and face. Draco shook his hair out of his eyes, also laughing. Ginny looked back into his eyes. He stared back at her and then grinned before pressing his lips against hers. She moaned, relief spreading through her body. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pulling her body firmly against his. His lips felt perfect against hers, and soon he nipped at her bottom lip gently, silently asking her for permission. She let his tongue into her mouth and her knees collapsed underneath her. God, he was an amazing kisser.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies and all she wanted to do was pull his clothes off, but before she could even reach for the buttons on his shirt, he pulled out of the kiss and stared down at her, a soft smile across his face. She smiled up at him and he gently tucked a strand of wet hair out of her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him gently before saying, "We should probably go inside."

"Probably," Draco said quietly. He chuckled and looked down at himself. His clothes were soaked through, nicely showing the outline of his chest, muscles and all. Ginny carefully ran her hands down his arms and over his chest, admiring what she felt. Suddenly he grabbed her in a bear hug and kissed her deeply. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. When he pulled away again he said, "Let's go." He offered her a hand and she took it, letting him lead her back up to the house.

They walked in the backdoor and Molly eyed them cautiously before sighing and saying, "Come inside you two, you're going to get sick." She made them follow her upstairs and she handed each of them a towel. "Draco, I put some of Ron's clothes in Ginny's room for you to change in to. Ginny, your old clothes are still in there. We're reheating the food right now. We'll eat downstairs instead of outside. Come down when you're ready."

"Thanks Mum," Ginny said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley," Draco said quietly.

The older woman sighed and looked up at Draco, "You might as well call me Molly. Everyone else does."

"Ok," he smiled and Molly walked downstairs, leaving them alone. Draco turned to Ginny and grinned. She grinned back and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and then pulled away asking, "So we get to change in your room?"

Ginny groaned, "You really want to see my childhood room?"

He nodded and Ginny led him up another set of stairs and to the door to her room. Slowly she opened the door, and let him walk in. His mouth dropped open, surprised. "Wow, this place is great!" He turned around, trying to see every corner of the room. Her walls were plastered with posters of all kind: Quidditch, football, and rock music. Her bed was in one corner, piled with pillows and a few stuffed animals. There were trinkets lined up on bookshelves and different cabinets.

"You really think it's great?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Draco flopped down on her bed, "In my house I was never allowed to decorate my room. I didn't even clean my room." He shrugged, "This is so much cooler."

Ginny sat next to him saying, "Thanks." Almost instantly he sat up and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him so she could lay down with him on the bed. In one instant the kissing changed from innocent to passionate and he pinned her to the bed. She tugged at his shirt, managing to get it unbuttoned. She ran her hands over his chest, but before she could do more he pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked as he propped himself on his elbows above her.

"Nothing, love," he said, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He grinned, "I just don't think we should be doing this when your parents are downstairs."

Ginny laughed and said, "Ok." Draco got up and helped Ginny up.

He eyed the clothes Molly had set on the desk. "I haven't worn jeans in years."

Ginny smiled and pulled dry clothes out of her dresser, "I'm going to go change in the bathroom." She winked at him and said, "I don't think it's safe for us to be naked in the same room."

Draco chuckled and watched her walk out of the room. Ginny shut the bathroom door behind her and looked in the mirror. She laughed and inspected her reflection. Her cheeks were bright red from the cold rain and her hair was tangled and plastered to her head. Mascara was smeared below her eyes and her clothes were stuck tight to her body. The mascara was gone with a wave of her wand and she quickly washed her face before pulling her wet clothes off. She quickly toweled off and put her dry clothes on. She ran a comb through her hair and reapplied her makeup, then made her way back to her room. A soft giggle escaped her lips when she found Draco standing in the middle of her room, shirtless, inspecting himself in the floor length mirror.

He looked over at her and said, "I don't know if I like myself in jeans."

Ginny laughed and walked over to stand by him to look in the mirror. He turned to look at himself from all angles. Finally Ginny grabbed him and kissed him deeply. "You look fine."

"Thanks," he smiled. He pulled the long sleeved black t-shirt over his head and said, "Well, let's go downstairs." Ginny nodded and smiled softly before leaning up to kiss him gently.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny sat down next to Draco on the swinging chair and handed him a butterbeer. He took a sip and then wrapped his free arm around Ginny who snuggled against him. Ginny had never spent much time out on the porch at Luna and Fred's house, but Draco had caught sight of the swing on his first visit to the house. Ginny sighed and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked sleepily. He took another drink from the bottle.

"For being so understanding about my family," Ginny answered.

Draco shrugged, "It was easy."

Ginny chuckled, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence, watching the stars for at least an hour. Finally Ginny said, "Can you believe this happened? It's like somebody took the two most opposite people: you, party boy extraordinaire and me, famous good girl, and just pushed us together. Who knew it would work out so well."

Guilt sped through Draco's body, but it wasn't alone. The guilt was partnered with fear. He was getting way to serious with Ginny Weasley. He had never been this serious with any girl. He hadn't met a girlfriend's parents since he had dated Pansy in his fifth year. Abruptly he stood up and said, "I should go. It's getting late."

"Ok," Ginny said, confused. She stood up and kissed him gently.

He quickly kissed her and then said, "Um, I'll owl you tomorrow or something."

"Ok," Ginny repeated. She looked concerned, but he ignored it and quickly apparated away.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

He didn't apparate back to his house, instead he apparated to his office. 'If I work,' he thought, 'I'll get my mind of Ginny.' He turned on the lights and sat behind his desk, his leg twitching nervously. Somehow, in all the hustle and bustle, he'd gotten lost in his relationship. He wasn't seeing Ginny because he liked her. He was seeing her to help his business. It was strictly business. Well, maybe it wasn't to her, but it was to him. He took a deep breath and pulled a file out of his drawer. He tried to concentrate on it, but it was impossible. He groaned and threw the file across the room. Sighing, he stood up to retrieve it when the door to his office clicked open.

Fiona eyed him from the doorway. He ignored the file, approached her and kissed her fiercely. She asked no questions, just kissed him back and helped him strip both of them. He pushed her roughly against the desk and she lie back. He crawled on top of her, pushing all thoughts of Ginny out of his head.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you enjoy it. Once again, this chapter gets a little explicit towards the end. Please, please, please (times infinity) review! I really enjoy hearing what you have to say, not to mention reviews make me feel really good about myself. This story is not going to be as long as the last one I wrote and after this I will probably do a few one shots before I do another full length story.

I hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 7

"I take it things aren't going well with Ms. Weasley?" Fiona asked a few hours later.

Draco looked up at the ceiling and shrugged, "It's actually going really well. No, I haven't shagged her yet."

"Obviously," Fiona smirked, "If you had been shagging her you wouldn't be laying here naked on the floor of your office with me."

"Right," Draco said, biting his lip. "But things got almost too serious with Ginny. It was just too much. I have to keep telling myself that I'm with her because of my investors, not because I really like her."

"You don't like her?" Fiona asked quietly.

"Well, I guess I like her," Draco shrugged again. "She's insanely smart and beautiful," he grinned, "And she's hilarious."

Fiona rolled over so she could look at him. "Ok, what did you think of her family?"

"They seemed really protective of her, and I liked it. It's like they really care about each other, which is something I didn't really have," Draco said quietly. He glanced at her, "Can we stop talking about this, please?"

"If you'd like," Fiona said quietly. She smirked up at him and crawled up his body to kiss him deeply.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny grinned as Draco ate one of the cookies. He chewed, swallowed and thought about it for a second before saying, "Ok, I take it back. You _can_ cook."

"Told you," Ginny took a cookie for herself and bit into it. "When I was little my mum used to bake these for us all the time. She refused to teach any of the boys how to make them, but she taught me. Hermione wants to learn and so does Fleur, but my mum says they're strictly a Weasley recipe."

"My mum used to make cookies," Draco said quietly. "At least, she did when I was really little, but then we got house elves and she stopped going in the kitchen."

"See, now you know why I don't want to get house elves," Ginny pointed out.

Draco chuckled and said, "Well, I'm very impressed with your cooking. I believe you cook better than my house elves."

Ginny smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. "I'm going to go wash the dishes and then we'll go?"

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Wash dishes?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever washed dishes before?"

"Um, no," Draco said guiltily, "But you could teach me."

"Ok," Ginny shrugged and grabbed the now empty plate of cookies before walking into the kitchen. She grabbed her wand and started muttering spells. Dishes and soap whirled in the sink and the small sponge got to work scrubbing the dirty plates. She turned to Draco and asked, "Did you see what I did? The spells aren't that hard."

"Yeah, I saw what you did," Draco said huskily. "I never realized how sexy you are when you do magic." He had Ginny pinned to the counter in an instant. His lips crashed down to hers and she moaned. He lifted her up so she could sit on the counter, not breaking the sensual kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her before sliding her hands down his chest and unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. When she had them all undone she ran her hands up and down the length of his chest letting her fingers ripple over his muscles. He tangled one hand in her hair while the other drifted down her waist to the edge of her shirt. He let a few fingers slip under her shirt, but then she reached for his belt and he pulled away. "No, Ginny."

She looked at him, both hurt and confusion crossing her face. "W-What's wrong?" she asked weakly.

"Nothing, this is great. You're great. I'm great, obviously," he smiled down at her to show he was teasing, "It's just that I don't think we should have sex yet." The look of surprise on Ginny's face didn't compare to the amount of surprise he was feeling inside. "I just want it to be amazing when we do have sex and I want it to be at the right time in the right place. Not in the middle of your kitchen when Fred or Luna could walk in at any moment."

Ginny giggled and nodded, "Ok. I understand."

"And you agree?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Thanks," Draco smiled.

Ginny smiled up at him and kissed him gently before hopping off the counter, "We should go."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"It's great Blaise," Draco said happily. "It's like, I can do what I want, be who I want, act like I want, say what I want and she doesn't judge me or look down on me. The other day we started snogging and it felt like she wanted more, but I told her that I didn't think we should have sex then and she was ok with it!"

"You didn't want to have sex?!" Blaise exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, but that's not the point," Draco said quickly, "The point is that she wasn't offended or accusatory or anything. She just accepted it, kissed me, and it wasn't an issue."

"Draco, you don't want to have sex with her!" Blaise said, still shocked, "That's an issue."

"It's not that I don't want to have sex with her," Draco explained, "It's that I don't think we should have sex yet. Firstly, she could find out any day that I'm using her or that I've been shagging other woman and secondly, I just want it to be right when we do finally have sex. I want it to be perfect."

"You do realize that it sounds like you have multiple personalities, don't you?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"I know," Draco groaned, "This is definitely the strangest relationship I've ever had."

Blaise chuckled and said, "So when are you thinking about sleeping with her?"

"Well, I was thinking within the next two to four weeks," Draco shrugged.

"Two to four _weeks_?!" Blaise cried out. "You've already been seeing this girl for, what, two weeks, three weeks? Usually you shag a girl within the first two or three hours! Not two or three months!"

"I know," Draco repeated, "But as I told you Blaise, I'm not really doing this for pleasure, I'm doing it for business."

"Draco," Blaise touched his shoulder gently, "I'm telling you this because you're my best friend and I care about you. That woman has made you crazy."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"So you're actually going to make me waffles for dinner?" Draco asked skeptically, hopping up to sit on the counter. He let his feet swing back and forth as he watched Ginny unpack the ingredients she had brought to his house onto the large table.

"Yep," Ginny smiled, "At least, I'm going to try. I figured I might as well cook here instead of my place, your kitchen is so much bigger." She paused and eyed her recipe before adding, "My mum has been teaching me for weeks and I thought who better to test them out on than my wonderful boyfriend." She leaned up and kissed him gently before adding, "And also, if I end up giving you food poisoning, you won't sue me."

"I just might," Draco said quietly, tossing an apple up in the air and catching it, "Or I might hire you as my bedside nurse while I'm ill."

Ginny giggled and tilted her head up to look him in the eye, "I promise I won't give you food poisoning."

"I appreciate that."

She laughed and turned to the other side of the kitchen. "So, I need," she started muttering to herself while pulling different ingredients onto the counter beside her. Within thirty minutes a large stack of waffles sat in the middle of the table.

"Surprisingly, these look good," Draco said optimistically.

"Thanks," the sarcasm was blunt but Ginny smiled at him and continued, "I brought multiple toppings for our waffles."

"Toppings?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes, we have syrup, strawberries, blueberries, chocolate sauce, and, my personal favorite, whipped cream," she pulled them all out and set them up in a nice row on the table.

Draco raised his eyebrows and they both sat at the table, eating in silence. When they had finished Draco levitated their plates to the sink before saying, "You did a great job."

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling. "You know, we do have a little left over whipped cream." They instantly froze in their chairs and at the same moment lunged for the whipped cream can. Draco got it first, making Ginny throw herself away from him as he squirted the sticky cream at her. She shrieked and ran across the kitchen and out into the entrance hall. He followed her and within a few minutes they were both covered in whipped cream.

Draco laughed and wiped the cream off his cheek before licking it off his finger. Ginny laughed too, using her sleeve to wipe it out of her cleavage. He watched her as she laughed and tried to clean herself up. Before long Ginny realized he was staring at her and she said, "What? Do I have some on my face?"

"No, it's not that," Draco pushed her hands away from her face and looked at her, "It's that you're beautiful."

Ginny blushed and tried to look down, but he tipped her chin back up and kissed her deeply. The kiss was so loving, so passionate, that Ginny's knees gave way underneath her and she collapsed against Draco's chest. His arms slipped around her waist, supporting her. His lips were heaven against hers and, when she finally gained control of her legs she tugged at the buttons on his shirt. The final button came undone and she pulled out of the kiss to look up at him. He smiled down at her, and nodded, giving her permission to push his shirt off his shoulders.

"Wait," Draco stopped her as she started to wrap her arms around him again, "Come on." He grabbed her hand and hurried upstairs, dragging her with him. She laughed at his urgency, but the laugh faded into a smile when she saw where he was leading her.

The bed was huge, just as she suspected, and it was made perfectly, each pillow in the proper place. She turned to face him and said suggestively, "So this is the infamous Malfoy bedroom."

He smirked at her and said, "Have a seat."

Ginny slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing a few times to test it. She scooted farther back and then lay down, shifting until she was comfortable, "I have to wonder how many other woman have been here too."

Draco tossed his shirt aside and crawled up her body. He settled himself between her legs and kissed her neck gently, before saying honestly, "You're more amazing then all the other women put together." He gently bit her earlobe and she groaned, arching her back to grind herself against him. He growled and gently blew in her ear making her shiver. His hands were cool against her stomach, but she let him pull her shirt up over her head. The sight of her lacy white bra made him moan and they both felt the swelling in his pants.

She smirked and raised her eyebrows at him, "Mr. Malfoy, I hope that's not your wand."

He smirked back down at her and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back before sliding her hands down his back. His bare stomach pressed against hers felt amazing and she could feel the heat spreading through her body. Her hands drifted to his lower back and around his waist to the front of his trousers. She tugged at his belt, hastily unfastening it and dropping it off the edge of the bed. He trailed kisses down her neck, between her breasts and to her stomach where he swirled his tongue in her bellybutton.

The button on her jeans was easily undone, and he easily pulled the zipper down before tugging the jeans down her legs and tossing them to the floor. His head spun at the sight of her matching lacy underwear and he kissed her stomach again before working his way back up to her lips. The hand he placed on her inner thigh made Ginny bite her lip to suppress groan. Draco slipped a finger under the thin material of her underwear and Ginny couldn't hold the groan in. She arched her back against him, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. He could feel her breathing quicken and a moment later he climbed off of her, standing at the foot of the bed. She sat up, lusting after him with her eyes, and reached over to push his trousers down his long legs. He stepped out of them and watched her carefully as she crawled out of bed and ran her hands over his body.

Abruptly she pushed him backwards onto the bed and climbed up his body, straddling the now massive bulge in his boxers. He groaned as she kissed down his neck and down his chest before she reached behind her back and easily undid her bra. The sight of her bare breasts made Draco growl and flip her over to pin her to the bed. He quickly ravaged her breasts, surprising her. Ginny pulled him back up to plant a kiss on his lips before smiling and saying, "Slow down, love. We have all night."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Luna!" Ginny ran into Luna's bedroom early the next morning and jumped on the bed.

Luna rolled over and glanced at the clock, "It's seven thirty. You're wearing the same clothes you were wearing last night, so obviously you stayed out the whole night. Not to mention the huge red marks across your neck. How was he?"

Ginny grinned and collapsed next to Luna. "Oh. My. God. Luna, he is amazing." She groaned and arched her back, "I can't stop smiling." She rolled over so she could look Luna in the eye, "I've never had sex that amazing."

"Seriously?" Luna asked, shocked. "I've heard he's amazing, but I never imagined that even half of the rumors were true. Did you-?" Luna left the question hanging, but Ginny understood what she meant. Ginny grinned and held up six fingers. "Holy shit!" Luna exclaimed, "Six times?! In one night?!"

"No," Ginny said slowly, "Six times in one hour."

Luna's jaw dropped open and her eyes bugged out. "One hour!? And in the whole night?"

Ginny bit her lip and said quietly, "I lost count."

"God!" Luna exclaimed, "If you ever want to have a threesome, I'm more than willing."

Ginny laughed and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, "I don't know what it is about him Luna, but I've never felt this way before. Yes, the sex was _amazing_, but it's not just that. There's just something about him." She closed her eyes and said, "If he didn't have to go to work, I would have spent the entire day in bed with him. Even if we didn't have sex, I don't care, I just want to be with him, all the time."

"Are you in love with him?" Luna asked quietly.

"What?! No!" Ginny exclaimed. "At least, I don't think I am. No, it's impossible. I've been dating him for less than a month, I couldn't possibly love him." She looked over at Luna and then asked worriedly, "Could I?"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"God Blaise, she's amazing," Draco said seriously. "And I can't really explain it. But it's completely different than anything I've ever felt before."

"So you slept with her?" Blaise asked.

"Oh yeah," Draco moaned. "It lasted for hours and it was amazing. I never knew sex could be that passionate or that," he paused, "sexual." Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco and Draco repeated, "She's amazing."

"So what are you going to do when she finds out that this is only business?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked up at Blaise and said seriously, "This isn't business anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hope you enjoy! (Please review!)

Chapter 8

"Ginny," the voice made her turn around, grinning, but the smile vanished off her face.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, a foul taste filling her mouth at the sight of him.

"I was sitting in the café across the street and I saw you standing out here," Harry said quietly, "Who are you waiting for?"

"Draco," Ginny glanced up and down the street, hoping to sight the blonde haired man, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting your dating that bastard," Harry sneered.

"That's so funny, because I can't seem to forget that you're married to that cunt, Nicole," Ginny snapped. "Get away from me Harry; I'm not waiting for you anymore."

"What has he done to you Ginny?" Harry snapped back, "You used to be a great girl: kind, sweet, caring, and now? Look at you, foul language and racy pictures in the newspaper. Just wait until you sleep with him. Then he'll dump you just like he's done with all the other women."

"My sex life isn't any of your business," Ginny smiled sweetly, "but if you're really curious, I'll tell you. Draco is a thousand times better than you in bed. Draco actually cares about pleasing me and trust me, he does. He pleases me multiple times in one night. Do you know how many times you actually pleased me Harry? Once and I was drunk at the time."

"God Ginny, when did you become such a bitch?" Harry glared at her.

"When you left me for another woman," Ginny said seriously. She turned to walk away, but slammed into the tall man behind her. She hadn't noticed him, "Oh, Draco, when did you get here?"

Draco ignored her and looked to Harry, "Get away from us Potter."

"Screw you Malfoy," Harry said quietly. He turned and stalked back across the street, leaving the couple alone.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said quietly, turning back to Draco. "I don't know why he came over."

"Forget him," Draco said, smiling down at her. "How are you?"

Ginny blushed under his intense gaze and played with the hem of his coat timidly, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he said. He gently tipped her chin up and kissed her gently, "Ginny, I had a great time last night. I couldn't stop thinking about you all day." He kissed her again, "I was so focused on you, I think I might have accidentally sold Malfoy Industries."

Ginny laughed and said, "I had a great time too."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her quickly before asking, "You ready for dinner?"

"Yup," Ginny laced her fingers with his and they walked towards the restaurant. "So, after dinner," Ginny said suggestively, "would you like to go back to your place? Maybe we could, I don't know, watch a movie or something." She smirked up at him and he growled before pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Suddenly a flash went off and they were surrounded by cameras. "Shit," Draco muttered. He grabbed Ginny's hand and helped her though the crowd to the restaurant. He ignored the questions from the camera men, pushing past them. The number of photographers seemed to multiply and suddenly Ginny's hand was tugged out of his. He turned around to grab her hand again, but he came face to face with a wall of photographers. "Ginny!" he yelled. He caught a glimpse of her red hair and he pushed towards her.

When he finally found her she was surrounded by a group of reporters shoving quick quotes quills and parchment into her face. He only heard a few of the questions they were asking her: 'How serious is your relationship with Mr. Malfoy?', 'Does Mr. Malfoy's relationship history bother you?', 'When is your baby due?' and even, 'When will you announce the date of your wedding?'

"Ginny," Draco grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked up at him, terrified and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder to lead her out of the group of photographers. When they got to the door of the restaurant Draco pushed it open and helped Ginny in before slamming the door in the reporter's faces. The waiters quickly pulled the blinds down, blocking the view in the windows. Finally Draco turned to Ginny and grabbed her shoulders, "Ginny, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him blankly, "I'm fine. Let's eat."

"Ok," Draco said doubtfully.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ginny, are you sure you're ok?" Draco asked quietly as he walked her to her door.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ginny said quietly, forcing a smile across her face. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you."

"Ginny, you have to be honest with me," Draco insisted, "If the reporters and photographers are bothering you, you need to say something because I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Fine," Ginny sighed, "I guess the reporters bothered me a little. I mean, we haven't been dating that long, why would they assume that we're getting married, or that we're having a baby? Why do they have to ask the most painful questions? Yes, I do wonder how serious our relationship is, and yes, I am curious about your dating history, but to they have to pry into our life?"

"That's their job," he said quietly. He sat down on the steps to the front porch. She sat next to him and put her head in her hands. "I know it's hard, really, I do. If you look at half the stories they write about me, you'll understand. And I should have told you before we got serious, but if you're in a relationship with me you're going to get pulled into all the drama they create. I can understand if you don't want to continue seeing me, you need to protect yourself."

"Are you mad?!" Ginny asked, looking over at him. She put a hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her, "I'm not going to break up with you Draco. I don't care if they say you had a sex change, you're now a woman and you're pregnant. I trust you to tell me the truth about our relationship and I really care about you."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, "You just have to be honest with me."

"You're amazing," he whispered.

Ginny took a deep breath, "I know."

They both laughed and then fell silent. Draco laced his fingers with hers and looked down at his feet before saying, "Honestly, I can't tell you how serious our relationship is because I'm not sure where we're going now. Yes, I've been engaged before, but I've never had a relationship like ours. This is new to me. Yeah, I've dated multiple women at once and I honestly can't count or remember the number of women I've slept with, but things are different with you. You're more important to me than any of those women and I care about you more than anything. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone or anything. I don't know what it is about you, but I don't miss my old life at all. I love being with you."

Grinning Ginny leaned up and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss, cupping her cheeks in his hands. When they broke the kiss Ginny leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes before whispering, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For being honest," she kissed him again and then stood up, "Let me make you a cup of tea." She helped him to stand up and they walked into the kitchen together.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and smiled into her pillow. She was happy. No, she was ecstatic. How could her life have changed so quickly? Only one month ago she had been close to depression and obsessed about Harry. Now everything was different. Ginny rolled over and grinned up at the ceiling. She was happy and now she was obsessed with a guy who seemed to truly care about her. She rolled back and forth happily and then practically hopped out of bed before prancing downstairs.

"Good morning," she sang to Luna who was slumped over on the couch. Luna grunted in response and pulled a pillow over her eyes. Luna wasn't a morning person. "I take it you had a great evening?"

"God," Luna grumbled, "My head is exploding. Fred and I were up until past five this morning arguing. I've never had a headache this bad."

"Arguing about what?" Ginny asked quietly, fixing herself some toast.

"About the baby," Luna grumbled.

"What baby?"

"Our baby."

"You're having a baby?!" Ginny exclaimed, running into the living room.

"God, don't remind me!" Luna rolled over and curled tighter against the pillow.

"You don't want a baby?"

"Of course I want a baby."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Fred wants me to tell you to move out," Luna peeked up at Ginny from the edge of the blanket. "I'm so sorry Ginny, but we're going to need the room for the baby, and Fred didn't want to hurt your feelings so he made me tell you instead."

"Luna, that doesn't hurt my feelings," Ginny sat next to the other woman on the couch, "I can find my own apartment, it's ok. I'm just so happy you're going to be a mum!"

"Really?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Yeah!" the two women hugged. Ginny sighed: where was she going to find an apartment? She pushed the thought out of her mind and said, "I have to get to work, but we'll talk more later, ok?"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Please enjoy!! Please review!!

Chapter 9

"Tell me again why you're looking for an apartment," Draco asked, confused, shuffling through the newspapers.

"Because," Ginny scanned the classified section in the muggle newspaper, "Luna is having a baby."

"So you have to move out?"

"Yes because they don't have a lot of space," Ginny explained. "Like most middle class families they live in a two bedroom house. They have one bedroom and I have the other. They need my bedroom for their baby." Draco still looked confused so Ginny took a deep breath and continued, "You see, the difference between their house and your house is that their house has two bedrooms and yours has twelve. And they can't afford a bigger house, so I need to move out. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of," he said. Ginny tried not to giggle. Draco was raised in such a different environment than she was. There were a lot of things he didn't understand about the lives of normal people. He pointed at an ad in the paper and said, "Look, here's an apartment for rent in downtown London. One bedroom, one bathroom, it sounds nice."

"It's also way too expensive," Ginny said, pointing at the price.

"Ginny," Draco looked over at her from across the table, "You know, you can always move in with me if you need to."

Both Ginny and Draco were surprised at the offer. It took Ginny a moment to speak and finally she said, "Thank you Draco. That really means a lot to me. If I can't find anything I might take you up on that offer."

He forced a smile across his face and he glanced at his watch, "Yeah, well, I have to get back to work. I'll pick you up from work, ok?"

"Ok, see you later, love," Ginny leaned up and kissed him gently before focusing her attention back on the newspapers.

Draco walked out of the café and to the nearest apparition point. Instantly he stood in Blaise's office. Blaise looked up surprised and then said uninterestedly, "Oh, it's you. What's wrong now?"

"I asked Ginny to move in with me."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Draco sat down and stared blankly at the wall. "I don't know what made me do it, but she's looking for a place and the first thing that came out of my mouth was an invitation for her to move in with me! I've never asked anyone to move in with me. I've never had a roommate, or a housemate or anything of that sort!" He dropped his head in his hands, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You care about her Drake," Blaise explained. "You don't want her to have to live on the streets."

"Yeah, but it's not just that. I've only had sex with her once and it was amazing, but, even though it was probably some of the best sex I've ever had, I don't care if we don't have sex for another two weeks. I just love spending time with her. Even when we're just sitting in a restaurant, talking about Quidditch, I'm happy. She plays footsie with me under the table and whispers dirty things in my ear." Draco smiled softly, "She's just so different from any other girl I've ever met."

"Are you bringing her to the ball on the seventh?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Should I?"

"Well, the entirety of the upper class muggle and magical communities will be there not to mention all your investors. Do you really think she'd enjoy herself?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

"I think she'd like to meet all the people I work with," Draco said quietly. "I mean, I've been to see her at work a few times, but she's only been to my office once and it was when she was yelling at me for kissing her."

"I think you should bring her," Blaise shrugged, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"You know, you're right," Draco agreed, "Nothing could go bad, right?"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Draco pulled out of the kiss and stared at her, smiling. Ginny smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him, attempting to pull him into the earlier activities of ripping each other's clothes off and touching every part of each other's body, but he cut the kiss short and stared down at her again. "What?" she asked sounding frustrated.

"What are you doing this Saturday night?" he asked quietly.

"Whatever you want me to," she replied hastily, "Now kiss me again please."

He chuckled and said, "There's a ball this Saturday. All of my investors and coworkers will be there. I'll understand if you don't want to go. It will probably be extremely boring, but I'd like to bring you with me."

"Of course I'll go," Ginny smiled up at him and added, "It's my job as your girlfriend."

"Great."

Draco leaned down to kiss her again, but this time it was Ginny's turn to break the kiss, "Um, speaking of work related parties. What are you doing on Friday night?"

"Going with you to your work party," Draco said, smiling.

"Well, it's not really a _work_ party, but it's at work and it's with all _my_ coworkers," Ginny explained. Finally she took a deep breath and said, "Ok, it's a baby shower for Luna, but all the nurses and their families are invited and I think Luna would really appreciate it if you came."

"Of course I'll come," Draco smiled, "Now, can I kiss you again?"

"Sure," Draco leaned down to kiss her, but only a moment later Ginny pulled away, "On second thought-," Draco growled and kissed her deeply. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him again before they both fell back on his bed.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"I think this is the last of it," Ginny eyed the one unopened box sitting in the middle of the itty bitty apartment she'd found in western London. She pulled open the box and said, "Thank God, it's just my clothes. I'm so tired of unpacking." She slumped to sit on the ground and an instant later Draco was next to her, staring around the apartment.

"Well, it's really small," Draco said quietly, looking around. It was true. The apartment consisted of one large kitchen/dining room/living room area. There was a door that led to her bedroom and beyond that, a small bathroom.

"I know, but I can afford it," Ginny shrugged, "It will do for now."

"Well, are you ready to go to St. Mungo's?" he asked, glancing at his watch.

"Yep," Ginny leaned over to kiss him and then they both apparated to St. Mungo's. Draco and Ginny were pulled into the lounge and then immediately separated by a group of nurses. Ginny was pulled away to see Luna while Draco was dragged over to a group of husbands.

One of the more obnoxious nurses, Lillian, linked her arm with Ginny's and said, "Oh my goodness, you're absolutely glowing, love! How are you? How's Draco? God, he's such a doll!"

"I'm fine, he's fine, thanks for asking," Ginny tried to pull her arm away, but Lillian held on tight.

"So I've heard different rumors of an engagement? When are you two getting married?!"

"We're not getting married," Ginny said quietly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Luna." She quickly yanked her arm away and rushed to Luna who was sitting awkwardly between two women. "Oh, thank God, Luna, come on." Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hall. "Are you ok? You look so upset!"

"It's nothing," Luna said, sighing. She plopped down in one of the chairs in the waiting area and said, "I just don't care about this baby shower! I didn't plan it, the other nurses did, and they didn't even ask me if I wanted to have a shower, they just planned it."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ginny asked, sitting beside Luna.

"Because I didn't want to hurt their feelings," Luna said quietly. "Fred doesn't want to be here either, but Lillian practically dragged us here."

"God, sometimes I could just smack her."

"Me too."

"Do you want to get out of her?" Ginny offered.

"More than anything," Luna groaned.

"Come on," Ginny helped the other woman stand up and then said, "You go wait in the elevator. I'll go get Draco and Fred." Luna nodded happily and quickly walked to the elevator. Ginny slipped back into the break room and snuck over to the group of men. She grabbed Fred from behind and whispered, "Luna's waiting in the elevator, we're sneaking out." Fred barely nodded and Ginny walked over to Draco who was talking to a group of men.

She wrapped her arms around his waist making him say, "Oh, hey Ginny."

"Hey love," she said huskily. She turned to the other men and said, "You don't mind if I borrow him for a second, do you?" They shook their heads, surprised, and Ginny smirked, "Thanks." She pulled Draco out into the hall and when the door shut behind them she said quickly, "Ok, Luna, Fred, you and I are breaking out of the party."

Draco smiled and followed her to the elevator where Luna and Fred were waiting patiently. Within a half an hour the two couples were walking down a street in downtown London. Fred turned to them and asked, "Would you two like to grab some dinner with us?"

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"God, Luna, I'm so nervous," Ginny said as the other woman zipped up her dress. "I mean, I already wore this dress, but it's the only thing I have."

"You look beautiful," Luna smoothed down the wrinkles in the silky fabric of the blue dress Ginny had worn on her second date with Draco. "I'm so glad Draco and Fred are friends now. It was so ridiculous how protective Fred was being."

Ginny chuckled, "He's my brother. It's his job to be protective."

"Sure," Luna said unconvinced. "Ok, you look beautiful Ginny. Draco's waiting in the living room with Fred."

"Thanks Luna," Ginny hugged the blonde woman and walked out of her bedroom into the living room. Draco looked up and smiled before approaching her to kiss her deeply.

"You look amazing," he smiled. "That dress is even sexier than I remembered."

Ginny laughed and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Draco took her hand and they both said goodbye to Fred before apparating away. They arrived at a street corner and walked only a few meters to the door of the fancy restaurant. Draco opened the door for her and she smiled. The large ballroom was beautiful and wonderfully decorated. Ginny took his arm again and they walked in together.

The room was full of thousands of wizards, witches and muggles. It didn't take Draco long to spot Blaise and Jenny. He led Ginny over to the other couple and Jenny squealed excitedly, "Oh, Ginny, it's so good to see you." Ginny was becoming more and more surprised that Blaise had married this woman.

Blaise smiled at Draco and Ginny and then said, "Ginny, I'd like to introduce you to one of Draco's investors, Gillian Lerick."

"Oh, wow, Mr. Lerick, it's so nice to meet you," Ginny shook the older man's hand. "I'm a huge fan of your work with magical potion making. You're such a talented writer."

"Thank you young lady," the man smiled and then looked up at Draco. "Draco, my boy, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. Lerick, thank you. It's nice to see you again," Draco said formally.

"When the other investors and I suggested you start dating a respectable girl, we weren't sure you would take us up on the idea," Mr. Lerick said, smiling, "After your dating history we weren't sure how responsible you were, but you've proved us wrong with Ms. Weasley. She's a wonderful woman Draco, don't let her go."

The man turned away from them, not noticing the look of panic on Draco's face or the look of realization on Ginny's face. Before Ginny could say anything Draco said, "Ginny, I can explain."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok. I'm finally content with this chapter. I have been reading and revising this story for months now and I'm really happy with what I've come up with. I really hope you enjoy it. Please let me know! I will finish this story by the end of the summer, so please keep reading and reviewing!

Read and Review!!

Chapter 10

"Ginny, I can explain," Draco tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me," Ginny snapped. She turned and hurried out of the room. Draco rushed after her, shoving past the other guests. In the few minutes since they had walked in, it had started raining, but Ginny didn't seem to care. She ran out into the rain, instantly getting drenched.

"Ginny," Draco grabbed her arm, "Please, listen to me."

"No!" Ginny tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Please," Draco grabbed her other arm too, turning her to face him. Abruptly Ginny swung to face him, tears spilling down her cheeks, "Oh, God, Ginny let me explain!"

"Draco, there's nothing to explain!" Ginny yelled. Her red hair was plastered to her face and neck and her dress was soaked with water. "I knew it from the beginning that you were just using me but Luna convinced me that you actually wanted me. I knew I was right, I could feel it." She pulled out of his arms and said, "Just leave me alone Draco. You don't have to pretend anymore."

"Ginny please," Draco's voice cracked, "I-I just…" He grabbed her arm again and yanked her back to him. He tipped her chin up and kissed her desperately, silently begging her to let him explain. He felt her start to give in to him, but the next minute she pulled away and slapped him.

"I hate you." She turned and ran down the street, the puddles splashing up around her feet.

"I love you," he called after her. She faltered, as if half of her wanted to run back to him, but after a moment's pause she kept running and was soon out of his sight.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Ginny stumbled into the Burrow, tears spilling down her cheeks and her dress soaking wet, plastered to her body. "Ginny!" Molly exclaimed, rushing over and wrapping her arms around her daughter, "What happened?"

"I-I fell in love with him! And he was just using me! A-And-," Ginny fell into a fit of sobs, sinking down to the kitchen floor in a heap of wet dress.

"Arthur!" Molly called frantically into the living room. "Arthur!!"

"I'm coming!" he called back. A second later he walked through the kitchen door and his jaw dropped open. Ginny wasn't the type of girl who cried. When her dog died, she hadn't cried. She had barely cried when Harry dumped her for Nicole. Now, as Ginny sobbed on the floor of the kitchen, Arthur felt anger well up in his stomach, "I'll kill him."

This caught Ginny's attention, "No, Dad. Don't."

"Ginny," Arthur sighed. Instead of protesting he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She clung to him, her body trembling. When she had finally calmed down enough to get up, Molly and Arthur helped her upstairs into her old bedroom and put her to sleep.

Even after they had turned off the light and shut the door, Ginny could hear them talking on the other side of the door. "My little girl," Molly said tearfully, "How could he do this to my little girl?"

"I know," Arthur murmured words of comfort to Molly before they moved away from Ginny's door. More tears fell down Ginny's cheeks, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she drifted off to sleep.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Blaise," Draco called, pounding furiously on the door. "Blaise! I need your help!"

The door slowly creaked open and Blaise poked his head out, "Drake? What are you doing here?" he asked sleepily, "It's three a.m."

"She's gone Blaise. She found out the truth and now she's gone. And I'm never going to get her back, Blaise. She hates me, she's gone!" Draco paced back and forth on the doorstep. Waving his hands in the air he continued, "I'm such an idiot, Blaise! She hates me! She's gone!" He slumped against the doorframe, "She's gone Blaise," his voice was quieter this time. Finally he looked up at the other man before whispering, "She's gone."

Blaise helped Draco in the house and up the stairs. Draco kicked his shoes off and slumped onto the bed in Blaise's guest room. "Blaise, what's going on?" Jenny whispered from the doorway.

Blaise walked out and shut the door, leaving Draco alone in the dark. "Ginny found out the truth about his motives for dating her and she left him."

"Oh my," Jenny moved to open the door, "Maybe I can make him some tea or talk to him or something."

"No," Blaise grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his own, "He needs to get through this on his own, love. He's never been in love before and now she's gone. I don't think any of us can help him."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The next morning Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun poured in the window. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head. For a minute he lay in defiance of the sun, willing himself to go back to sleep, but to no avail. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed. The ache in his heart from the previous night hadn't retreated. In fact it had deepened down farther into his stomach and he groaned as he shuffled out of his room and down to the kitchen where Blaise and Jenny sat, whispering quietly to each other.

When the door swung shut behind him they both turned to watch him carefully. He paused and stared back at them before sighing, "Don't look at me like that. I know I messed up, but there's really nothing I can do about it now."

Blaise sighed, "Drake, you need to go talk to her."

"No," Draco said stubbornly. "I told her I loved her, Blaise. She still walked away. It's her move now, not mine." Blaise started to protest, but Draco said, "Drop it Blaise." To Blaise's dismay the iron clad mask of ice slowly covered Draco's face. Draco smirked softly and said, "I'm sorry to have interrupted your life, but thank you for allowing me to stay with you for the night. I need to get to work. I'll see you later Blaise."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ginny," a voice called her to her senses and she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks before she turned to face Harry, who stood just feet away from her in the Weasley's garden.

"Hey Harry," she said quietly. Her voice cracked and she looked down at the ground, embarrassed, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he paused and moved closer to her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Ginny," Harry said quietly. She looked up at him, and slowly her tears spilled down her cheeks. "Oh, Gin," Harry pulled her into a hug and she cuddled against him, sobbing against his chest. He stroked her hair gently, murmuring comforting words to her.

When she pulled away she wiped her eyes and sniffed, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Harry said quietly, brushing her cheek with his thumb. He sighed, "You really love him, don't you."

"More than anything," she whispered.

"I'll never understand you, Ginny Weasley," he muttered. She giggled through her tears and hugged him tightly. They slowly wandered towards the house while Harry asked, "How long ago did you guys break up?"

"Almost two weeks," Ginny said quietly. She looked up at him, "I guess the Daily Prophet didn't print anything about it?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Ron told me he heard that Draco threatened the Daily Prophet's editor. If they printed a story about your breakup he would ruin the Prophet."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Harry stopped walking and sighed, "Ginny. You have no idea how much it kills me to have to say this, but you really need to go to him."

"What?"

"He obviously cares a great deal about you Gin," Harry explained, "Your parents actually agree with me too. First he keeps the Daily Prophet from exploiting your love life. According to Luna he's been moping around his office for days and not getting any of his work done. He's also not following his normal pattern of breaking up with a girl and then having a new one the next night. He's still single Ginny. He's waiting for you."

Ginny gaped up at Harry before shutting her mouth tightly, "Harry, if he truly cared for me he wouldn't have done what he did. Or he would have told me the truth or… or anything! He would have done something other than what he did. Then I would believe you." She turned on her heel and marched towards the house. At the last second she turned around and said, "And I'd like to ask you to stay out of my personal business Harry. Draco's not the only man who hurt me in the past."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Draco sat alone in his office. He had ignored all the meetings that had been scheduled for the day. He ignored Pansy knocking on the door as well as Fiona. God, how could he get himself out of this one? Yes, he had gone into the relationship for the wrong reasons, but he had ended up falling for Ginny. He knew he couldn't take back the past, but he couldn't make her understand how his feelings had changed.

He groaned and dropped his head on his desk. A moment later the door opened and a voice said briskly, "Mr. Malfoy, you have a meeting tomorrow with three of your investors, as well as a brunch with Mr. Zabini. I hope I'm not intruding on anything personal, but it's been over a month since you and Ms. Weasley broke up and I think you need to stop moping and get back to your life."

"Go away Fiona," Draco mumbled.

"No," the woman said strongly, "You need to get your act together. I took it upon myself to tell Pansy that you won't be needing her services anytime soon. Also, Rita Skeeter called, she would like to do an interview about the upcoming Malfoy Industries Christmas ball. Would you like to do the interview? I'm assuming she's going to ask you about your current romance."

"I don't have a current romance," Draco muttered.

"Of course not," Draco heard the sound of Fiona scribbling something on the ever present clipboard and then she asked, "Would you like met to owl Ms. Weasley and ask her to meet you for lunch?"

"Are you crazy?!" Draco asked, looking up at her, "Ginny doesn't want to see me, Fiona. She hates me and there's nothing I can do about it. Now, if you'll please leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Draco, but I don't see why you don't just go and see her," Fiona snapped. "You spend your entire day moping about her and thinking about her. She loves you Draco, it's bloody obvious and you're just going to sit here on your high horse being your stubborn ass self!" She scoffed, "So typical Malfoy. If he doesn't get his way he's going to pout instead of doing something about it."

Draco glared daggers at her and growled, "Get out of my office."

Fiona glared back and said, "Gladly." She turned and marched out of the office, muttering, "Stupid prat."

Draco growled again and dropped his head onto his desk. A second later his speakerphone beeped and he pressed the button, snapping, "What?!"

"Um, sorry Mr. Malfoy," Jill said quietly, "I was just revising the list of invitations for the Christmas ball and I was wondering if you would like me to leave Ms. Weasley's name on the list."

Draco sighed and glanced at the framed picture next to the speakerphone. It was the only picture on his desk and it made him smile, even through the pain in his heart. He pressed the button on his speakerphone, "Keep her on the list Jill."

"Ok, sir," was the muffled reply, but Draco barely heard it. The only thing he could think of was the beautiful picture of him and Ginny staring back at him. It was the only picture he had of them. It was taken at Blaise's son's birthday party. The sun glinted off of her gorgeous red hair and she smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok," Draco said quietly, thinking about what Fiona had said, "I'll fight for her."


	11. Chapter 11

**HARDCORE A/N: I REWROTE CHAPTER 10! **If you didn't read the rewritten version (I just updated it yesterday – August 18th 2009) please go back and read it! I rewrote a lot of it and added some things that will make this chapter confusing!

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been doing a lot of school stuff and working, but I've fallen in love with this story again and I'm planning on finishing it by the end of the summer.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny stepped into the ballroom behind Luna and Fred. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and then let her deep breath out before letting her eyes flutter open. The room was so richly decorated it made Ginny gasp in surprise. She moved closer to Luna and Fred, saying, "Guys, I don't know if I can do this. I haven't seen him in almost two months and now I'm just showing up at his ball, dressed all fancy." She glanced down at her floor length emerald green gown. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Gin, you're not just 'showing up'," Fred insisted, "You received an invitation in the mail."

"And you look beautiful Ginny," Luna assured her, "You are wearing proper attire for a ball, don't worry about it." Luna glanced around the room, "This place really does look nice." She glanced around the room and then a confused look crossed her face, "Is that Ron?"

Ginny followed Luna's gaze and caught sight of red hair on the other side of the dance floor. "Yeah," Ginny said slowly, "That's Ron, and my parents. What on earth are they doing here?" She made her way across the dance floor and stopped in front of her family. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We all received invitations," Molly shrugged, "We figured we'd come see what all the fuss is about."

"Oh," Ginny said disappointed, "I guess he invited the whole family."

Luna, sensing Ginny's disappointment, wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, "Gin, I'm sure he wants to see you. Why else would he have invited you?"

Ginny shrugged, and said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She turned around and slammed straight into Draco's chest. She let out a soft, "Eep!"

Before she could move away from him he stepped closer to her and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Luna pushed her towards him and Ginny stumbled into his arms. He took it as a 'yes' and he gently laced his fingers with hers to lead her onto the dance floor. His arms fit perfectly around her and within moments they were gliding across the dance floor. They danced in silence for a while; Ginny could feel her heart beating out of her chest. After a few moments he said, "I'm glad you came, Gin."

"I'm glad you invited me," she said honestly.

He glanced down at her, surprised and she smiled up at him. He grinned back at her and pulled her closer to him. They finished the rest of the dance in silence and when the song ended he laced his fingers with hers again and led her off the dance floor, away from her family. He surprised her by leading her out of the ballroom and onto one of the balconies that looked over downtown London. She sighed and leaned against the rail, admiring the view.

"How have you been doing?" he asked quietly.

Ginny shrugged and said quietly, "I'm ok."

"I've missed you," he said quietly.

She finally looked up at him and the look in his eyes made her heart pound. "Draco, I-," Ginny started to say, but he cut her off, pressing a finger to her lips.

"Ginny, there's nothing I can say to make everything ok again," Draco said quietly, "All I can do is tell you that I'm sorry and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for months. I'm in love with you Ginny." He took his finger away and leaned down to gently kiss her lips. Ginny's body reacted immediately, grasping his arms as he pulled out of the innocent kiss. "I'll wait as long as it takes for you to forgive me." He gently tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and then walked back inside, leaving her alone on the balcony.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The next day, Ginny woke up smiling. It was the first day in a long time that she felt she really had a reason to smile. It took her less than an hour to get ready and get to work. She quickly changed into her scrubs and walked out to the nurses' station, but as soon as she got there she looked around, puzzled. "Christy, where's Luna?"

The younger nurse looked at Ginny puzzled and said, "She's in the delivery room."

"Oh, I didn't know we were expecting a pregnant woman today," Ginny said, grabbing a chart off the rack and looking it over.

Christy touched Ginny's hand gently, "Ginny, I thought they would have owled you. Luna went into early labor. She's in the delivery room giving birth."

Ginny dropped her chart and ran down the hall to the elevator. It took over a minute for the doors to slide open and she spent that minute pacing back and forth in the hallway. When the doors finally slid open she froze. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared, wide eyed into the elevator. Draco smiled at her gently, "Are you coming in?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Ginny muttered. She stepped into the elevator with him and the doors slid shut behind her. After a moment of silence she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Fred owled me," Draco said, "Luna is going into early labor."

"Right," Ginny said, nodding. Fred and Draco had remained close friends after she and Draco had broken up.

When the doors finally opened again, Ginny sprinted down the hall to the delivery room and found Luna in tears, screaming in pain. When the contraction subsided Luna dissolved into sobs, saying, "Oh, Thank God, Ginny, I'm so glad you're here!" The blonde woman's body trembled.

Fred smiled weakly up at Ginny from Luna's side. A moment later Draco, who hadn't run from the elevator, walked gracefully into the room and stood next to Ginny. Her eyes fluttered shut when his hand brushed hers. "How are you guys doing?" Draco asked quietly.

"Well, we're exhausted. We've been here for a few hours," Fred said, gently wiping sweat off of Luna's forehead.

"Why didn't you owl me you prat!" Ginny insisted.

"It was two in the morning when we got here. It was pointless to owl anyone," Fred answered.

Ginny sighed and brushed the issue aside, "How are you doing Luna? How's the baby?"

"I'm fine," Luna whimpered, "We're not sure how the baby is doing."

Suddenly the doors banged open and Molly and Arthur rushed in the room. Molly immediately ran over to Luna and held her hand tightly, "How are you doing, dear? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Luna said weakly.

Noticing Draco and Ginny, Molly said, "Oh, Draco. Ginny. I didn't see you two there. How are you doing? Draco, I hope you got those pies we sent over."

"I did," Draco said, smiling, "In fact I had a piece for breakfast this morning. They're wonderful."

"I'm glad," Molly smiled. "Will you be able to make it to the Burrow for Christmas dinner?"

"Actually," Draco glanced over at Ginny and she stared up at him, shocked, "I'm going to have to get back to you on that."

Abruptly Luna let out a shout of pain. A nurse rushed into the room yelling, "Ok, I can't have you all in here. Some of you need to get out. Now!"

"I'll go," Ginny offered, "Mom, Dad, you should be here."

"I'll go too," Draco said, he clapped Fred on the shoulder and followed Ginny out of the room. They walked to a waiting room and sat down on a couch together.

"God, they can't lose their baby," Ginny said, squeezing her eyes shut to hold in her tears. "They are the most loving people I know. It will devastate them if they lose the baby."

"I know," Draco said quietly. He reached across the couch and gently laced his fingers with hers, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

They sat in silence for a while until Ginny said, "I didn't know you kept in contact with my family."

"Well, Fred and I are good friends," Draco answered quietly, "And your parents had a good time at the Ball last night. It was nice to see them. I really do like your family Ginny." He looked down at her, "This morning I got three peach pies from your mum."

Ginny smiled softly and said, "I'm glad you get along with them so well."

"I'd like to think they'll be my in-laws someday," Draco said, near whisper. Ginny stared up at him, wide eyed. Her gaze snapped to the floor and they sat that way for hours, in silence.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

When Arthur walked out of the delivery room late that evening, he looked crestfallen. "What's wrong Dad? Are they ok?"

"They're stable," Arthur said sadly. "At this point the doctors aren't sure what's going to happen. It could go either way." Ginny's shoulders dropped sadly as the tears started to slip down her cheeks. Draco instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she sagged against him, burying her face in her hands. Sighing Arthur said, "The doctors have told us to prepare ourselves for the worst."

He gently touched Ginny's shoulder before walking back into the delivery room. Draco helped Ginny over to the couch and he sank down onto it, bringing her with him. He whispered soft comforts to her in her ear while she cried. Within minutes she had fallen asleep against his side. He wasn't surprised, it had been a long day, but Ron and Harry were shocked when they walked into the waiting room.

"How is Luna doing?" Ron asked quietly.

"They're stable," Draco repeated what Arthur had told them. Ron and Harry also took seats around the room. They were soon followed by the rest of the Weasley brothers and Hermione, who curled up against Ron on a couch. Draco leaned his head against Ginny's, enjoying the feeling of being close to her again; he didn't know if he'd ever be this close to her again.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

When Ginny finally woke up, it was past midnight. Everyone in the room around her was either asleep or sitting with their eyes shut. She tried to sit up, but found herself wrapped tightly in Draco's arms. She smiled up at Draco, who was fast asleep, and gently let her head back down to rest against his chest. It wasn't much long after when Arthur rushed into the room saying, "Ok, they're ok. They'll be fine. We have a new baby boy, Conner Weasley!"

Everyone in the room erupted into cheers. Draco, and the others who had been asleep, were startled awake. "What's going on?" Draco muttered.

"They're fine Draco!" Ginny said excitedly, sitting up. Draco sat up too, looking confused. "Luna and the baby," Ginny explained happily, "They're going to be fine. Oh, I'm so happy! They're going to be fine!" Ginny, in her excitement, cupped Draco's cheeks in her hands and kissed him deeply. Immediately the kiss deepened, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tighter against him. She wrapped her arms around him, and nipped his bottom lip gently. When they finally pulled back for air she looked up at him, wide eyed and scared.

"Ginny," he muttered, touching her cheek gently.

"I-I should go see Luna," she stuttered. She pulled out of his grasp and hurried out of the room.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Happy Christmas!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her mum when she came out of the fireplace.

"Happy Christmas Gin-Bug," Molly said happily, hugging her daughter, "You're the last one here! Everyone else is in the living room opening their presents!"

Ginny walked into the living room and found herself surrounded by people. All of her brother's and their wives and children were crammed into the living room. But that wasn't all. Lupin and Tonks were huddled in a corner together, as were Neville and Lavender. Standing by the tree was Kingsley Shaklebolt and Harry. Nicole and Luna were sitting together on the couch, cooing over baby Conner.

Leaning against the doorframe on the other side of the room was Draco. He was wearing black slacks and a green button up that hugged his body perfectly. Ginny's eyes were drawn to him and she couldn't help staring at him. Abruptly his eyes snapped to hers and he stared back at her, smirking as if to say, 'I caught you.'

Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts and waded through the mass of wrapping paper to perch by Luna on the couch. Luna smiled at her and said, "Hey Ginny."

"Hey!" Ginny said happily, "Can I hold him?"

Luna, who looked exhausted, happily handed Conner over to her. Ginny smiled down at him and rocked him back and forth. After a moment Luna sighed and said, "I think I need to go change him."

"Don't worry," Ginny pushed her back on the couch, "You stay here and relax, I'll go change him."

"Thanks Gin," Luna smiled tiredly, "You can put him down for a nap too if you'd like."

Ginny stood up, cradling the baby in her arms and made her way to Fred and George's old room. Molly and Arthur, after having four grandkids in one year, had converted the room to a nursery. Ginny put the baby on the changing table and cooed at him. She quickly changed him before rocking him in her arms for a few minutes. When he had finally fallen asleep she gently laid him in the crib and watched him for a few minutes.

She turned to leave and jumped in surprise when she found Draco watching her from the doorway. Putting a hand to her heart she gasped, "Draco, you startled me."

"I'm sorry," Draco walked over to the crib and peered in, "He's amazing."

"Yeah, he is," Ginny smiled softly.

"Ginny, you look wonderful with him," Draco said, looking at her.

She stared at him puzzled, "What do you mean?"

He moved to stand in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders, "You with a baby. God, Gin, that is one of the most amazing things I've seen in my entire life." Ginny looked up at him, hope in her eyes. She was surprised to see tears in the corners of his eyes. Hesitantly Ginny leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He moved uncertainly, not wanting to frighten her away. When she finally reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, he let his hands wander to her waist where he pulled her closer to him. The kiss deepened and soon he had her pinned against the wall, ravaging her mouth with his, and her body with his hands. Her hands made easy work of the buttons on his shirt and she was just about to push it off his shoulders when the door opened.

They jumped apart; Draco turning away from the door so he could button his shirt. Nicole eyed them warily before saying, "Ginny, your mum wants your help downstairs with dinner."

"Right," Ginny said breathlessly, "I'd better get down there." She hurried out of the room, past Nicole and downstairs. Nicole followed her, leaving Draco alone in the nursery. He sighed and leaned against the window frame, watching the snow fall around the Burrow. He smiled softly, thinking of her lips pressed against his, before he walked out of the nursery and back downstairs.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Three weeks later found Ginny bundled in her hat, mittens, scarf and winter jacket, waiting for Luna outside a small café in downtown London. It was only a short while before Luna walked around the corner, baby Conner in her arms.

"Oh!" Ginny said excitedly. She took her nephew from Luna's arms and cuddled him close. Kissing his forehead gently, "How are you doing?"

"We're doing fine," Luna said, smiling happily. "We celebrated his three week birthday this morning." Luna smiled lovingly down at her son. "Fred even cried a bit."

Grinning, Ginny balanced Conner on her hip to open the door to the café, "I'm so happy for you guys."

After they had settled into a booth in the café and Conner was curled up in Luna's arms, Luna turned quizzically to Ginny and said, "I forgot to ask you, how are things going with Draco."

"Well," Ginny said blushing, "I haven't seen him since Christmas."

"Ginny!" Luna whined, "I thought you had decided to owl him to go out to coffee!"

"I was going to," Ginny insisted, "But… I got too scared." Luna scoffed, frustrated and Ginny continued quickly, "I know Luna. I'm going around in circles. One minute I feel I'm completely ready to be with him again. He kissed me at the Burrow on Christmas and all I wanted to do was go running back into his arms, but now," she paused, "now I don't know what I want. I'm scared of getting hurt again.

Luna sighed hugged her friend tightly before saying, "I swear Ginny Weasley. You need to get your act together before you lose him."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: Ok, long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! (Review!)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 12

_Draco,_

_Would you care too…_

"No, no, no," Ginny sighed and crumpled up her paper. Taking a deep breath she ripped another sheet of parchment from her notepad and started writing again.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know it's been a while since you've heard from me, but…_

She grunted in frustration before scribbling out her writing and chucking the piece of parchment across the room.

_Draco,_

_How are you doing?_

"No," Ginny dropped her head on the table.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Mrs. Ginevera Weasley would like to meet with you…._

"Definitely not right," Ginny pouted.

_Draco,_

_Hey! What have you been up too?_

"Shit, that's not right either," Ginny groaned and slumped down in her chair. After a moment she sat up and crumpled up the letter before throwing it in the garbage. Suddenly, she grinned and scribbled quickly on the piece of parchment. Before she could second guess herself she tied the letter to her owl's leg and let it soar out of the window. She nodded decisively and walked downstairs for dinner.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A loud banging on Draco's window made him drop his book angrily and stand up off the couch to let the owl in. Seeing the handwriting on the envelope made him rip it open. A small smile crossed his lips as he scanned the letter.

_Draco,_

_Tomorrow. 12:30. Mary's Fountain in Hogsmeade._

_-Gin._

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Taking a deep breath Ginny gently untied the letter from the owl's leg. She carefully rolled it open, dreading his response. The response was short and to the point, only two sentences long. The first, written in his confident, languid handwriting, said:

_I'll be there._

Farther down on the page, written more delicately, hung the second sentence. Ginny eyed the words, feeling the hesitation with which they were written:

_I love you._

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"So," Ginny concluded, wringing her hands nervously, "I told him to meet me at the fountain in Hogsmeade where I'm going to tell him that I'm ready. I love him and he loves me."

Luna squealed excitedly, "Oh! Ginny! I'm so happy for you!" She wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

"Don't get too excited," Ginny said quietly, "For all we know, he may have gotten impatient waiting for me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Luna scoffed, "He loves you and he always will."

"I hope so," Ginny said uncertainly. She quickly said goodbye to Luna and flooed back to her apartment. She truly hated magical means of transportation, even flooing made her a bit queasy. She flopped down on her bed and covered her eyes with her hands. "Please," she whispered to herself, "Please, let him still love me."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"I'm glad you worked up the courage to finally owl him," Molly said, smiling. She ran a brush through Ginny's long red hair before pulling it into a long French braid down her back. "Every time we see him he seems to look more and more forlorn."

Smiling Ginny said nothing. She stood up when Molly had finished braiding her hair. She walked in front of the mirror and said, "How do I look?" She was wearing jeans, her winter boots, and a long sleeve flowery blue shirt. Molly nodded approvingly and Ginny pulled her wool winter coat on. A few strands of hair fell into her face and she smiled hopefully at her mother.

Molly smiled reassuringly and hugged her daughter close, "You look beautiful." Ginny hugged her mother tightly and grinned when Molly whispered, "Don't forget to invite Draco to our anniversary dinner on Friday."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Sighing nervously, Draco paced up and down the sidewalk. He glanced over at the fountain, waiting to see Ginny. He didn't want to be the first one to arrive. He caught sight of her red hair and turned towards her. He gracefully walked over, keeping his eyes locked on her until she saw him. A soft smile crossed her lips and he smiled back.

"Hey," she said softly when he met her in front of the fountain. She looked up into his eyes and he noticed the soft smile playing across her lips.

"Hi," he said, nervously.

They stared at each other in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just a silence. Both of them could feel the soft pull towards each other and Draco longed to reach out and hold her hand. The silence was only broken by Ginny repeating, "Hey."

"You said that already," he said, near whisper.

Looking down at her feet, Ginny shook her head and said, "Right. I did say that." She paused, "What was I going to say again?"

Draco smiled. He gently tipped her chin up and said, "I think a good place to start would be, 'Draco…'"

Ginny smiled softly and said, "Draco," she paused and he nodded her on, "I love you." Draco's smile widened into a grin, but he didn't say anything. Finally, Ginny took a deep breath and she said, "And I'm ready."

Draco grinned and grabbed her around her waist to kiss her deeply. She kissed him back tangling her fingers in his hair. After a few minutes they pulled away for air. Draco rested his forehead against Ginny's and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, grinning.

He kissed her innocently and said, "Would you like to come over for tea?"

"Tea?" Ginny asked, quizzically.

"And sex," Draco admitted.

"Sounds good to me," Ginny agreed. Grinning, Draco grabbed her hand and they disappeared.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Two hours later found Draco and Ginny sprawled haphazardly on the floor a few feet from Draco's bed. Smiling, Ginny curled against Draco's side, burying her head in his chest. She sighed and said, "You have no idea how glad I am we skipped tea."

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head gently, "Would you like some tea now?"

"Um… no," Ginny said. She threw a leg over his waist so she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, "Say it again."

"Gin, I've already said it at least fifty times," Draco groaned.

"Please!" Ginny begged, "Just once more, please!"

"Fine," Draco sighed. He sat up, so she was sitting in his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." Ginny grinned and kissed him. "You do know I plan on saying that for the rest of my life, right?"

"Really?" Ginny asked, hopefully.

"Of course," he said, smiling softly.

Ginny smiled back and kissed him before standing up, "Now that tea sounds really good."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"Ginny," the sound of his voice made goose bumps flair up over Ginny's skin.

"What?" she asked quietly, snuggling closer to him.

"It's almost noon," Draco said quietly. He gently kissed her shoulder, running his hand up and down her arm.

"So?" she asked, puzzled.

"Don't you have to be at work in an hour?"

"Yeah," Ginny groaned and rolled over, "I forgot about work." She was surprised to find he was still wrapped in the sheets, in only his boxers; he never really slept in late. "Didn't you have work this morning?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah," Draco said, he reached over and gently brushed her hair out of her face, "But I wanted to stay here with you."

She grinned and leaned over to kiss him gently, when she pulled out of the kiss she pouted, "I can't believe I have to go to work."

Sighing he said, "You can borrow my shower if you'd like."

"Thanks," Ginny said, smiling. She gently cupped his cheek in her hand before looking up into his eyes. He smiled down at her, curiously. She smiled back, reassuringly and ran her hand down his arm and across his chest.

"You have to be at work soon, love," Draco reminded her.

"I can be a little late," Ginny said. She kissed his neck gently, making him groan. His hands reached up and tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to him.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

When Ginny was finally dressed, in her clothes from the day before, and ready to go, she stood nervously in front of the fireplace, wringing her hands. Draco walked into the living room, clad only in his black trousers, shaking his wet hair out of his face. "So, I'll see you tomorrow evening at my parent's anniversary dinner, right?" Ginny asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure what their relationship was now.

"Yeah," Draco said, smiling. "I'd like to see you sooner, though," he asked, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Really?" Ginny asked, happily.

"You know, Gin, you act like you think I don't want to see you," Draco said quietly. "I'm not using you Ginny. I want to be with you because I love you. I want to have you spend the night and wake up with you in the morning. I want to meet you for breakfast and spend every second of my life with you. Alright?" Ginny nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Draco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I know I hurt you Gin. I just want you to believe that even though we may fight and we may hurt each other in the future, I love you and you love me." Ginny smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him. He gently put a hand behind her neck, pulling her into his body. When they pulled out of the kiss he said, "Can I meet you for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Annie's Café at nine?" she offered.

"Perfect," he kissed her again and then finally let her floo off to work.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

It took only a second for Ginny to get to work. She meandered through the halls to the nursing station and found Luna. The blonde woman immediately grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into the break room.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Look," Luna held up a copy of the Daily Prophet, "I want to know what happened!" The headline was simple, 'Together Again!' The picture made Ginny smile and she made a mental note to clip it out and keep it. "So, you obviously met him by the fountain like you said you would," Luna said, gesturing to the picture of Ginny and Draco kissing by the fountain, "Then what happened?!"

"We went back to his house," Ginny said, grinning, "And we made love for the rest of the day. I stayed over for the night and here I am now."

"So, are you guys back together?" Luna asked, anxiously.

"Yeah," Ginny said shrugging, "We didn't really define what we are, but we're meeting tomorrow for breakfast, so it wasn't just a one night thing."

"Goodness! I'm so happy for you!" Luna hugged her best friend tightly before joking, "When are you two getting married."

Ginny scoffed and laughed before pulling her scrubs out of her locker to get ready for work.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

The Burrow was packed when Ginny got there. Her entire family was there, extended family as well, not to mention all the members of the Order and many of Arthur's coworkers. Ginny walked through the living room, searching for her parents. She finally found them in the kitchen with Draco.

Ginny quickly hid in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"I'm so glad you and Ginny are back together," Molly said wistfully.

"Me too," Draco said, grinning.

"I hope you got the owl we sent you," Arthur said.

"I did," Draco said, leaning against the counter.

"And we truly mean it," Arthur assured him, "We would love to have you as a part of our family. There is no one better we could have chosen for our daughter."

"Thank you," Draco said quietly. Ginny strained to look around the corner and see the expression on his face, but she retreated into the doorway at the thought of being seen. "I would love to marry Ginny, but I won't push her into it. She's just starting to trust me again and I don't want her to feel rushed."

"We appreciate that," Molly said.

"I have to thank you for all that you two have done for me," Draco said quietly. Ginny could hear the effort in his voice, but she knew his words were sincere. "I have lived without my parents for so many years, I had forgotten what it was like to be a part of a family. Even when Ginny and I weren't together you treated me like your son and I will always be grateful for that."

"Draco," Molly said, sniffling, "You are our son; it just may take a bit for it to be official."

Wordlessly, Ginny stepped into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Gin," Draco walked over to her and kissed her gently, "I was wondering when you were going to get here." Ginny didn't say anything, only stared up at Draco, wide eyed. "What's wrong Ginny." His voice immediately filled with fear, "What happened."

Silently Ginny turned to her parents and said confidently, "Draco and I are getting married."

"What?!" Molly and Arthur chorused.

Looking up at Draco, Ginny smiled, "We're getting married."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: Next chapter coming soon! Review!


End file.
